The Mockingjay Tale & Other Stories
by Tea with Sugar
Summary: The Games don't exist, and Katniss lives as maid in one of the twelve provinces of the Kingdom of Panem. A magical world with a lost princess, a blue eyed young noble, talking frogs, poisened apples, noble knights and other creatures. A fairytale set in a make believe land. AU
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes

_Once upon a time in very far, far away land called Panem, a kingdom divided in thirteen provinces and a majestic Capitol that had control over them. The country was ruled by a king and a queen, who reigned with wisdom and honor. The royal couple cherished their two daughters, their successors. The firstborn inherited the king's olive skin, grey eyes, dark hair and melodic voice. The youngest shared the queen's features, from the light blonde hair to the soft blue eyes._

_All the 13 realms that composed Panem were in pure ecstasy. Never had they been so prosperous._

_But then everything went wrong._

_An evil sorcerer desired the throne, and to achieve such goal he poisoned the king and casted a malign spell upon the queen, who fell into a deep eternal slumber._

_Many tried to claim the throne, from the stonemasons from the Province of Two to the obscure witches from the Thirteenth, all of them failed, the last province being completely destroyed by the sorcerer._

_To protect the royal children, a guard from the castle escaped from the Capitol, carrying both infants with him in the back of a courser. He roamed through the plains of the First province, through the mountains of the second, the sandy beaches in the Forth, across the desert of the Eleventh, until he reached the dense forests of the Twelfth province, now the last of Panem._

_Both girls were left in the doorstep of a woman with a kind heart, which the guard was certain that would raise them well._

_In matter of months, one by one, the provinces of Panem succumbed to the will of the atrocious sorcerer that usurped the throne. But what he didn't know was that the princesses were still alive, and one day they would discover their origin and claim what was rightful theirs…_

* * *

"Katniss… wake up," small fingers tickle my nose, making me wrinkle my face, "…wake up, wake up, wake up!"

The fingers find their way to my ribs and it becomes unbearable, I burst into laughter and she joins me, my eyes open so I can meet her gaze.

"Primrose, stop it!" I say vehemently, and she does what she is told, but a grin is still paying in her lips. I groan in response to the morning light invading our room, it's the rising sun, yet the birds are already chirping nonstop, roosters waking the early risers.

"Today is a very _special_ day," she drags the word special, my mind remains a bit numb from sleep and my entire body is trying to recover from the morning grogginess, a special day…

"Oh, yeah, it's my birthday," my realization coming aloud, I didn't even remember about it. Honestly, it's not important to me, but for some reason it is to Prim, like she count the days to such _special_ date. "What is it this year? Another surprise party?" she shakes her head.

"Come on, I have something cool for you this year!" she bounces in the bed, her two braids and shirt tail flailing around.

I raise to siting position, feeling my muscle protest, begging for more rest, "Please little duck, behave," I chuckle at her antics, she pouts but remains firm about getting me out of bed. Sighing I get up and go to the bathroom to begin my routine as usual, it may be my birthday but it's no excuse to miss work. I Put my usual pale blue dress - that once was navy - black tights, navy shoes and conclude braiding my hair, then I descent the stairs.

Prim is nowhere at sight, and my gut tells me that she has some trick under her sleeve. I ignore the urge to search for her and go straight to the kitchen. I really hate surprises.

"_Surprise!_" they shout in unison. Prim, Gale, Rory, Greasy Sae and Haymitch – in fact the latter just mumbled. They throw confetti in the air and Haymitch blows a party horn with such enthusiasm that makes me snort.

Gathering all my strength and acting skills I let out a soundly, "Oh, my!"

I may hate surprises, but they put so much effort in it that I can't really ignore. There is orange juice, fried eggs, bacon, roasted corn, toast and most surprisingly of all, a cake. All of those items are true rarities for the ones that live in Seam, the poor side of our small province.

All rarities but the cake, however, speaks volume. The white and pink icing is intricate and there is only one person that I know that could have done such pastry…

"Hey, Catnip, are you there?" Gale snaps me out of my trance, everyone stares at me, who was staring at the cake with no reason, at least an apparently one.

"Yeah, sorry, just emotions running high I guess," my tone coming coyly, Gale doesn't miss the way that my eyes drift again to the cake for a brief moment. "Come on, let's eat, we have a long day ahead of us,"

Our banter is animatedly, very different from the usual gloomy morning in our home. Prim talks confidently with Rory, while Greasy Sae and Haymitch exchange some information about their business. Gale and I sit side by side, and I can feel him stealing glances at me. We eat almost everything, except for the cake, it remains intact, Haymitch states that the first slice is special – even though he doesn't know the reason himself – and I hear a collective groan when Prim gets the so called special piece.

Greasy Sae offers to wash the dishes for us and we all hurry ourselves to work. Gale getting his bow and axes ready for another hunt, Rory gathering his newspaper to sell in the square and Prim putting her red cloak and basket, ready to another round of visiting the elders resident of the Seam – although she does receive some request from the merchant area at times.

We take separate ways, Prim and Gale towards the inner part of the Seam, while Rory, Haymitch and I go for the merchant area. Soon the precarious houses of the Seam are being replaced in the horizon by stately and beautiful homes of the merchants, the wealthy and privileged ones that somehow ended up living in woods of Twelve. Most of them don't want anything to do with us, the brats of the filthy Seam, a place where the underdogs live, the ones that have to go to the claustrophobic and deadly mines in search for coal and gems for those beyond our borders.

The gems used to be a responsibility of the Thirteen, a province famous for their witches, but after King's attacked when the ruler of Thirteen decided to confront him for the throne. It only took one strike from the Kingdom's Capitol to swipe the magical province out of the map; it worked as reminder that no one could defeat the King and his cohorts.

Sometimes I have dreams about the Capitol, of a beautiful castle and melodic arias. At times I mistake such dreams for memories, but that is ludicrous since the Kingdom's Capitol is an astounding, dreadful, ominous place ruled by King Coriolanus Snow. I've never seen him in person but the few photos of him displayed occasionally in the newspaper that Rory sells shows a man with snake-like eyes and silver hair. A curious thing that got my attention once was the fact that he always wears a rose in his breast pocket.

Rory says goodbye when we reach the square, where many works are transiting, from the respected apothecaries, going through the rich merchants, to the simple household like myself. Haymitch mutters me a farewell when we reach the market entrance, he is looking forward to see who is interested in his new geese this month, since one of his goose laid a golden egg people pay him fortunes.

It doesn't take me long to get to the mayor's house. A three-story mansion that seems almost as a second home, almost, because I don't work so hard at mine like I do in his. I enter through the back door that leads to the kitchen; Leevy and Lavinia greet me ecstatically.

"Happy birthday!" they shout in unison, giving me hugs and kisses on the cheek. I smile at them and take my worn out apron from the hook in the stone of the kitchen.

"So, how are you feeling?" the red-haired Lavinia asks with her velvety voice.

"Normal?" I state doubly, not really sure of what she's asking.

"Come one! You turned sixteen, is big deal," Leevy intervenes, her face in scowl, she shares Seam treats with me, her olive skin and grey eyes, only her pitch-black hair differing our characteristics.

I shrug at her remark, "Not really, I still feel the same as yesterday,"

"That's good, I don't like people that change from night to day," a voice says from behind me. I turn in my heels to see Madge smiling sweetly at me. She is already in her school uniform, the navy-blue dress with naval collar and pleated skirt, her usual white tie hanging loose. From all the hugs and compliments from today, hers are the most contained, just a quick hug and a curt nod.

"Needing anything, my lady?" my voice betraying my attempt of teasing.

She rolls her eyes at me and the other girls laugh, Madge takes a sit in the kitchen island and takes one of the strawberries disposed in the glass tureen. Lavinia and Leevy resume their previous conversation while drying the silverware. I get the broom and start my usual sweeping round. The entire time I can sense Madge's eyes on me, she adores doing that, waiting for me to say something, because she knows how badly this annoys me.

She follows me when I go for the living room, still not saying anything; she takes the sit in front of the piano and starts strumming the piano keys. It's doesn't take me long to recognize the song, Madge for sure does not play fair, in matter of seconds my voice is filling the air, it's the meadow song, the only living memory that I've from my father. I remember only his voice singing me to sleep with this song.

When the song ends Madge stands, walks to me and says a barely audible, "Happy birthday," and then leaves.

She doesn't notice the way that my eyes are closed and a single tear escapes.

* * *

I massage my wrist, it's has been hours since I begin to scrub the floor, and only now I made it to the third floor, I usually don't have much time to clean the upper floor – where the mayor's room is – the mayor's wife suffers from chronic migraines, so she spends most of her time inside. And my cleaning is something that I take seriously, only stopping when I see my own reflection on the floor. Taking the bucket and brush, I descent the stairs just in time to see the first lady going to her room, it's has been a while since I noticed that she seems a bit weaker than usual.

The wooden clock in the hallway announces six in the afternoon and it's time for me to go. I decide to say goodbye to Madge, I knock in her doorway but she is nowhere at sight, in all honesty I am not a curious person, especially in what concerns other's business, but a bronze glint takes my attention.

It lies inauspiciously at top of Madge's dresser, a note in letterhead, the blazon of the second province. Odd, not that Twelve has any troubled relations with the other provinces, is that Two simply despises all the others, so why on earth would a letter from there been here, in Madge's room?

"This is not your business," I turn surprised to see her figure standing in the door way, "Did you read it?" her voice assuming the neutral tone, although her face show her clear reproach. I shake my head, looking away, like a kid when is caught doing something wrong. "Good, I wouldn't like to drag you into something that doesn't concern you," she finalizes.

"I just wanted to say goodbye, and thank you," my voice breaking at the last part, she is one of the few that knows how much this song is important to me.

"No need to thank me, today is your special day after all," her voice coming sweetly again. No real harm done I guess.

Descending the few steps of the small stair at the back of the house I decide to undo my braid already disheveled and messy, my hair falls in waves over my shoulders and its feels somewhat freely, even though I prefer it braided. It's being a usual tiresome day, the cool breeze grazing my face, making the skirt of my dress flow. People on the way to the square greet me, of course most of them work for the merchants – my fellow Seam neighbors.

I spot Gale waiting for me across the square, Rory at his side with his oversized cap falling in his eyes. I'm about to make my way to meet them when loud steps make their way in my direction, turning on my heels I get face to face with Peeta Mellark, he is panting and his face is flushed, his is wearing an elegant brown vest with an orange tie, his white shirt clung to his toned muscles – not that I stared, it's just a remark – in his arms a delicate bouquet of roses.

"I am glad that I could meet you, happy birthday," he stands his arms, handing the bouquet, I take a bit hesitantly until I see that they're not usual roses, but night primroses, the very own flower that my sister was named for.

"Lord Peeta, this is… very thoughtful of yours," my voice restrained from emotion, the last thing that he needs is trouble caused by me, and sure enough he already guaranteed that giving me this bouquet right in the middle of the town square, in plain daylight in front of the entire province.

"Please, you know that there is no necessity of titles or whatsoever between the two of us," he manages to blend disapproval and mischief in one tone, coaxing a timid smile from me.

"Sorry, Peeta," I correct myself, he smile brightly at me, "But in all honesty, this is too much, you already gave me so much today,"

"I do not know what you are talking about," he says too innocently, I tilt my head to the side and shoot him a knowing look, he bit his bottom lip, "Oh, you mean the cake…" he admits defeated.

"It would take a million life times for me to not recognize a frosting done by your hands," I say admiring the primroses, which are a good excuse to avoid his gaze and spare him from the sight of my blushing cheeks.

He shifts his weigh back and forth on his feet before asking, "Would it be inappropriate, to hug you?" I'm taken aback by his request. Yes, I do know Peeta Mellark for years now, we have become something akin to friends, but there was always a thin imaginary line draw between us that I was beyond afraid to cross. Physical contact was dangerously close to his line.

I don't even answer before his arms envelop me by the waist. I could say that was too intimate from his part, but my own arms have snaked around his neck, from all the hugs and compliments that I received today, his was the only one that made me crave for more. He kissed my loose hair before pulling away and I let a sonorous sigh escape my lips, just to see a grin form in his.

"You smell like the woods," his comment makes my cheeks burn even more.

"Stop that," I say, my tone coming unintentionally playful.

I spot his parents coming towards us, Mr. Mellark admiring something in the sky and Mrs. Mellark glaring daggers at me, that is my cue to leave. Peeta follows my gaze and sigh.

"I guess this is goodbye," he says shooting me a last glance, his blue eyes twinkling in front of me. Most merchants have blue eyes, but to me Peeta's seems to stand out, they look more bright and clear than the azure sky of summer.

"And by the way, I do love primroses, but dandelions still my favorites," my voice brave and steady. He beams at me, surely remembering a particular memory that we share.

He waves shyly while walking backwards to his parents, making faces when his mother taps his shoulder with her fan to get his attention, and for the first time in the entire day a real laugh comes out from my mouth. No surprise there, Peeta Mellark always makes me laugh.

However when I turn meet with the Hawthornes my smile falters, Gale is fuming, in his way of course, his lips pursed and eyebrows creased, grey eyes slightly narrowed.

"Are you ready to go?" his voice is steely and aggravated and I dare a look to Rory, hoping that my eyes can make the question for me, the small boy just shrugs. We start to walk, Gale glancing over his shoulders, following his gaze I see Peeta receiving a quiet scold from his mother and his father shaking his head tiredly. My grip in the bouquet tightens; I sincerely hope that he doesn't get in trouble because of me, again.

When I get home the place is silent and dark, I turn on some lights – electricity courtesy of the firth province – seizing the moment I decide to take a long shower and relax on the couch, stretching my sore legs. I keep admiring the primroses in the bouquet that I placed over the small coffee table. Prim will love them for certain, but frankly she would love anything that Peeta gives me, she adores him and he looks out for her. People could easily mistake them for brother and sister, as they share similar traits – both physically and character wise – and they often spend time together when she visits his old grandmother.

I start to play absentmindedly with the hem of my nightgown while thinking about Peeta, the sweet, gentle, chivalrous, good-natured noble lord that insists in courting me, a mere peasant. It all happened in the worst moment of my childhood, the province was facing major financial problems, thus affecting directly Sae, whose restaurant was still a simple tavern back in the day, we rationed food, water, light, basically everything. Haymitch was gone to solve some chores at the Capitol, leaving us to fend for ourselves.

It was close to Prim's forth birthday and we could barely afford for rice at home. At the time I was only nine years old and no one would hire me to any sort of job, not even the merchants were in a good financial condition to hire a kid. I was consumed by hopelessness, our birthdays were a constant reminder of mine and Prim's abandonment, of how our parents left at Sae's porch years two years prior, so I tried my best to make them bearable, but in that year all things were taking a turn to worse.

The memory is vivid in my mind. I was tired of hearing negative answers, sorry excuses and justifications for not being hired or been pitied because of my situation. I just gave up, no light in the end of the tunnel that I found myself in. I did not noticed that at some point in my search for work I came to end up in front of the bakery, the Mellark name painted in block letter at the façade. My tears were mingled with the rain droplets; my mind barely registered the sound of the chiming bell of the bakery front door.

And there he was. He had paper bag in his hands, he handed it to me, his nice outfit rapidly getting wet under the rain that poured under our province. He had a sad smile in face, "Why so sad?"

I gave him a worried look, kindness was something alien to me. I took a peek in the paper bag content, immediately the smell of fresh bread filled my nostrils. My heart constricted, and my eyes darted to the blond boy stranding in front of me, his blue eyes almost hypnotic.

As response I turned on my heels and ran…

Just in the middle of my little contemplation Sae appears, bragging about how the restaurant was crowded today, a few minutes later Prim appears, placing her basket next to the door and hanging her red cloak in our coat hanger, her awful tomcat Buttercup comes dashing to her feet, purring for attention, sometimes I regret not have drowned him when I had the chance.

"Are those primroses?" the look on her face says that I don't really have to answer, "From who?!" her features remain the same, all that she wants it's to shove in my face the obvious.

I groan and roll in the couch, burying my face in one pillow.

"_Ahhh!_ This is so romantic, Katniss," she says dreamy, I don't even have to look at her to feel her giddiness.

"What is romantic?" Sae comes with a small plate towards us, the last piece of cake in it.

"Peeta Mellark gave primroses to Katniss!"

"Prim!" I shout from where I lay, she giggles and Sae shakes her head.

"That boy likes to play with fire," Sae states mockingly.

I look up to her, "I told him to not do anything, his mother wouldn't understand,"

"Oh, I wasn't talking about his mother," confusion clouds me, "The one who is going to burn him is you," she laughs soundly and Prim joins her, I shove my face back in the pillow. What supportive family I have. "Here, make a wish,"

I lift my face again to see that she has lit a candle on top of the cake.

"Don't waste it, you only got one per year," Prim reminds me.

What could I possibly wish for? I may not have a comfortable life, not enough money sometimes, food is scarce, but I'm happy, Prim is happy, so there is not much that I can hope for.

So I wish for things to keep like this. Simply like that.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" the woman asks impatiently, "that this… ordinary girl, is the princess?" she struggles to wrap her mind around this.

"Yes my lady, this is the late king's mockingjay," the mirror spoke to her.

The woman let a groan escape, how could a mere servant in the middle of the poorest province be the rightful heir of the throne of the kingdom? How could possibly neither her nor King Snow found about this before.

Sure, she only figured this thanks to the girl's wish.

Wishes have a dim magical energy that rarely survives to come true, but the girl in question made a wish that shone brightly, capturing the woman's attention.

"It's doesn't matter though, not right now, I've more important things to deal with," she paced around the chamber, angry at her new discovery, the resurgence of the princess was unexpected and thrown a curveball in her plans.

The mirror kept observing his owner furious pace, afraid to have the same demise that the others of his kind that served her before – shattered on the floor.

She turns again to the mirror, a wicked smile playing on her lips.

"Mirror mirror, on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?"

* * *

**A/N:** _Needless to say that I do not own _The Hunger Games_, or any fairytale for that matter._

_This has been an old idea playing on my mind, maybe was the _Once Upon a Time_ marathon that I watched, but the thing is that fairytales are always fun and catchy._

_All similarities with existent children's literature characters are _not_ coincidence.  
You can check the poster for the story in my tumblr: _**teawsugar**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Just Like a Doll's House

All that it took for Peeta Mellark to fall hard and fast for Katniss Everdeen was a simple song. Just one tune and he knew that he was goner. It happened in the very first day of school, he was five back in the day and he had insisted so much to attend the small school from their province, but as heir of a great fortune such as the Mellark's, he was among the very few privileged ones whose parents could send to study at the Capitol, in fact, both of Peeta's older brothers, Rye and Luchi Mellark were attending the boarding school. However, something deep within Peeta was curious about the other kids in town, the fact that home tutoring did not appealed to him also helped in the decision, which lead to a heated argument between his parents, Lord Mellark triumphed in the end.

Peeta never regretted the choice.

Their teacher had asked for someone who could sing the valley song. A small hand went upward, the owner, a small girl in a plain red dress, hair in two dark brown braids over her shoulders and a voice capable of silencing all the birds in the sky. Just like that. He knew that was love at first sight.

He was a goner.

* * *

A day like any other, the exception is the growing throng in the town square. Usually this sort of things doesn't interest me, but Lavinia and Leevy dragged me to hear the announcement that was being made. Apparently it involves some member of the royalty, an official messenger was sent to deliver whatever news they had for us, the proletariat.

It was Claudius Templesmith, the well know official royal family messenger, "Ladies and Gentlemen from the Province of Twelve, it's with unmeasured pleasure and honor that I came to announce that the royal heirs are coming to your reign, in the searches for a suitable bachelor," he pauses, letting the news sink in. A part of me doesn't really care about such information, another is curious, because if the princesses are coming to Twelve in the hopes of finding a partner they must be pretty desperate. But there is also another part of me feeling different, and I can't exactly pinpoint what is feeling…

Claudius tries to finish his announcement, but his voice is muffled by the chatter that spread like wild fire all over the square.

"Who do you think that they're going to choose?" Lavinia asks, this strange curiosity that people all over the kingdom have for the lives of others unsettles me.

"Of course is going to be one of the merchants," Leevy intervenes, and there it is again, my ears perk up, the third part of me that feels somewhat split from the rest is stirring again, "It could be one of the Mellarks," she concludes.

"But the princesses are so young, only the youngest of the Mellarks would be suitable, I guess," the red-haired maid points out.

I feel sick. They wouldn't choose Peeta. Of course not, no, no, _no_. My mind chants, trying to calm down. There are plenty of other merchant boys that could charm the daughters of the king.

"Or could be one of the Cartwright, or Donners," I offer, trying to cover the fright in my voice and to take Peeta out of this conversation.

"Hmm… I doubt, none of them have a noble lineage as the Mellarks, and besides," Leevy cheeks rose up, "Lord Peeta is so handsome, and completely unimpeded,"

My stomach clenches. She is right, Peeta is handsome, and talented, and polite, and gentle… and his _not_ mine, so why am I getting frustrated like this? Yes, he showed affection towards me, and kindness, but it would never lead to anything. He is a noble merchant and I'm just a mere maid from the Seam. Even if in an alternate universe he had feelings for me, his family would never approve.

Besides, what could possibly bloom from that? It's not like I love him or whatsoever, romance only leads to a heartbreak, and a future with someone leads to matters that I rather not think about.

"_Girls, you come back __here __right now!_" Atala's voice booms at the front door of the Undersee mansion, we turn to see her leering at us. She is the governess of the house, usually she doesn't have to reprimand us, but for some reason she is more nervous than usual.

We all scurry inside and find all the cleaning apparatus waiting for us in the main hall. The three of us exchange some glances, but Atala's gaze freezes us all.

"We are going to receive the heirs of the king soon, and we're going to show our best, Leevy, I want you to arrange their rooms," the girl nodded nervously, "Lavinia, the second floor is all yours, and Katniss takes the first, are we clear?" we say yes in unison and hurry with our tasks, the girls vanishing upstairs, while Atala roams to the kitchen.

We have never received the royal family before. The last member of the royalty that appeared in Twelve was the king himself, decades ago. No wonder Atala seems a bit stressed with the visit.

The floor is reflecting my figure, the windows are crystal clear, all the furniture is free from dust, the lamps shimmering like new. I always do my best in daily basis, but today I excelled. Even Madge's piano is sparkling. Atala compliments me and orders for me to get earlier for the princesses arrival tomorrow.

I don't see Leevy or Lavinia when I leave. The street lights already illuminating my way, just a few late workers are on the streets, many of them heading towards The Hob, a small restaurant that Sae runs. I decide to pay her a visit, in the hopes to score a meal in the meantime.

The place is packet, miners and peasants filling the tables, at the counter I spot Gale and Prim talking. I approach them, being greeted with smiles from both, "My, Katniss, look at your hands!" Prim shouts.

My hands are wrinkled and flushed. I must have scrubbed too hard, so I just shrug at her, "All for the princesses," my tone sarcastic, although they're the reason for the poor state of my limbs.

Gale scoffs, "What a joke, they treat us like garbage and expect us to receive them with open arms?" is not much of a question, just Gale in his usual bitterness towards the Capitol and everything and anything that comes from there.

"Better than the alternative," Sae says from across the counter, placing a bowl of noodles in front of me, "Sit down and relax, girl," she orders and I do as she commands, "Tired, hum?"

I nod between bites, "Atala was extra ruthless today, she has her reasons," I turn to Prim, she is wearing her red cloak, basket under the counter, "So how was your day, little duck?"

"More of the same, too many arthritis and dentures to count," she says tiredly, something hidden in her phrase, "A woman was attacked today," her voice in a low tone, my eyes drift immediately to Gale.

"A wolf, she was found alive, but didn't make it," he explains.

"I didn't make it there on time," Prim whimpers. Before I can say anything Sae intervenes.

"Listen to me," her voice harsh and soft at the same time, a tone that she uses only with us, "You did what you could, it was that poor woman's time, you have nothing to be blamed for, do you understand?" she points a finger to Prim, who nods slowly.

I put an arm around her tiny shoulder and squeeze, my noodles gone, "Come on, let's go home, see you at home Sae," she waves in dismissal, but still takes one last look at Prim before going attending her customers, "Gale, are you coming with us?"

He finishes his drink in one gulp and takes his game bag along with his quiver and bow, axes secured in his belt.

"Hunting the wolf?" I ask him, mainly because he never uses blades in his hunts, the only exception is when the prey can advance with a threatening speed, as the wolf in case.

"I've never seen one around these parts before," he has more to say, but I don't push it, he is probably worried about Prim, she seems shaken by today's events.

We make our way to the Seam, Gale being greeted by lots of girls the entire way. I spot Leevy – probably passed out – in her porch, she is slumped in a chair and when I shout at her good night she only waves, I chuckle to myself, she never gets used to Atala.

When we reach our house I wait for Prim to get inside before talking with Gale.

I turn on my heels, but am surprised to see he standing way to close; I even take a few steps back, "What is it?"

"Definitely not a wolf," his voice matter-of-factly, "You had to see that, the woman was torn apart, almost slaughtered, Katniss," this piece of information sends a shiver down my spine, and he even uses my real name to show how serious it is.

"So what is it?" I try to not show my nerves.

"Not really sure, I've seen a few things like that in Five, where those steam scientist make this abnormal experiments, but this happened in the south area, near the frontier with Thirteen," the though scares me, we hear about these mutts, feral creatures developed with orders from the king himself, some say that he has a personal army of lizard-men made especially made for him, scientists from Five use steam and clockworks in order to bring those things to live.

"There is nothing in Thirteen, Gale,"

He shakes his head, almost nervous, "I used to think the same, until this," he takes a letter from his bag, the paper is black with a silver 13 stamped on it, "An invitation, a witch is requesting my services,"

My eyes widen, my throat treats to close and my heart sinks a bit, "And are you going?" an entire set of questions cloud my head, until a few seconds ago the resurgence of Thirteen was just a rumor. But there are many stories of how it rekindled from the ashes after King Snow's devastating attack.

"You know that I never decline a good job, and the payment will be in gems," the magical stones from Thirteen were used as jewelry in the Kingdom, but they had magical properties, one of the reasons of why the witches lived there, they were powerful enough to challenge the king, and yet they failed.

"But what about Hazelle and the kids?" my voice weaker by the second, Gale never leaves them behind.

"That's where you step in," he says quietly and I immediately understand, "You have to support them while I'm gone, okay?" I nod, this is an old arrangement of ours, if something happens to one of us, we are supposed to help the other family.

Before I've been employed in the mayor's house I used to hunt along Gale, being a better archer than him I could her Sae and dismiss Haymitch's help, but hunting didn't provided a regular in come as domestic services, and although Sae enjoyed the fresh game that I brought home she never liked the idea of me being in the woods, she used to get very angry sometimes, she never explained why though.

Archery was always something that I felt drawn to. It was inexplicable, holding a bow and shooting arrow feel like a second nature. My first bow was gift from Haymitch; he gave me after two weeks of pleading. I remember watching an archery tournament with him at the town square, years ago now.

Sighing and looking back, my answer comes, "I will. When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow," I gasp, it's soon, too soon, "She has being quite… eager to meet me," there is the thing with witches, they can be very tempered, if they don't get in their way you better be out of sight.

"Please be careful, I would hate to see you being turned into a frog," we exchange a look and then we crack laughing. Sometimes you have to keep laughing from crying.

"I will be just fine, Catnip," he pinches my cheek, his hand lingering for a moment. He has his hunter look on his face and an unsettling sensation starts to creep upon me.

I duck my head and open my door, breaking the physical and eye contact altogether, "Goodbye, Gale,"

"Goodbye, Katniss,"

I don't say it, but the way that the words are exchanged is as if was a definitive farewell.

Prim is setting the table for us in the kitchen when I find her, an aloof look on her face, "So, how was your day?" her voice somehow more distant.

"The princesses are coming for Peeta," the words leave my mouth almost in reflex, and I regret each one of them. Prim's lips quirk up, her demeanor changing by the second.

"Is that so? I don't see why you would care," her tone clearly teasing, she even chuckles. I love my little sister more than anything, but right now I could easily slap her, "Don't worry, the whole wide world knows that he has only one girl in his heart,"

I can't help the blush that takes over my cheeks. Prim always insinuates this, not only her but Sae and the rest of the province as well. It has caused enough ruckus and embarrassment already, but I still get nervous about it. Peeta and I never talked about it though. His mother despises me; she made it very clear one time in a party at the mayor's residence.

Sae arrives a few minutes later, complaining about how boring the whole princesses' arrival in town is the only subject that her customers are talking about. They spare me from more teasing.

That night I have one of my recurring dreams. I can see the dense tree canopies, the sound of a crying baby and the gallops of a horse echoing around. I am in the arms of knight in a shiny armor, he is making soothing sounds for me and the baby, the baby… it's Prim…

It's not even dawn when I wake up. But I'm not tired at all, actually my body feels well rested, sometimes this happens when the dreams come. Remembering that Gale has probably gone already, I prepare myself for some hunting in the early morning.

My hunting gear consists in a pair of leather boots, cotton pants, a black shirt and a leather jacket too fancy for someone like me to afford, the jacket is the only memento that I carry from the day that I arrived in 12, when Sae found Prim and I at her porch I was wrapped within the jacket, no one knows the real owner of it, a part of me likes to think that belonged to my father.

The sun is barely showing, the sky in a pale blue. Most creatures in the woods are still asleep, which makes me feel crueler about shooting them down, but needs to be done. Soon enough my game bag is packed and I head for the Hawthorne's. The smell of coffee is exhaling through their window.

From the open back door I see that Hazelle is at the kitchen, setting their large wooden table, the matriarch acknowledges me and invites me in. She tells me of Gale's departure and how his siblings, especially Rory – the oldest – didn't accepted very well. I give her most of my game, sparing a pair of squirrels that I intend to give to someone else.

Arriving at home, I skin the squirrels and salt the meat, storing it in small plastic containers, then rush to take a bath and get ready for work, the princesses should be arriving at any time now. I basically shove a piece of bread down the throat during breakfast, receiving a signature Sae's lecture about eating properly.

The entire province seems to be in bustle, people rushing everywhere to anything and nothing at all. Is almost embarrassing, what sort of impression the princesses are going to have? Frankly, I hope that a very bad one so they decide to leave us alone…

Before making my way towards the Undersee's mansion I make a brief stop at the Mellark bakery, after all these years the noble family name remains at the façade, the memory of my first encounter with Peeta always crosses my mind when I pass by.

I knock at the back door, and Mr. Mellark appears, as usual wearing a bright smile at my sight. Since I can remember, Mr. Mellark works at bakery during early morning, not because he needs, but because he loves it, just like his young son. During this time he ditches the regal clothes and always wear a simple white shirt with beige pants, both worn out, his apron wrapped around his large torso, much like his sons Mr. Mellark is broad shouldered and strong, and the jovial grin is never far from his lips.

The fact that the entire Mellark lineage is famous for their cooking and baking skills, never caused exacerbated hubris to rose in him, like it did to his wife - they are so famous that their pastries are somewhat legendary in Panem, their make fortunes selling delicacies to noble families and the king himself.

"Miss Everdeen, what a delight, you sure come in an excellent time," he seems happier than usual, he glances his back a few times, "Come on in; I bet that you have squirrels for me,"

I nod and make my way in the backroom of their enormous kitchen, "Indeed, my lord," I hand him the containers and he raises his hands.

"It's not for me," is all that he says before disappearing through the door that leads to the front of the store. I remain still, looking silly holding the squirrels, until Peeta emerges from the same door. I almost gaps at his sight, the fact that he is wearing a fleece shirt that clung to all his muscles and his ashy blonde hair was adorably falling over his eyes, was not helping my cause.

"Katniss!" his blue eyes widening, "What are you doing here?"

My mind is racing, trying to grasp an appropriate set of words, "L-Lord Peeta," this is one of the most awkward moments of my life, "Squirrels!" I nearly shout, handing him the small plastic containers.

"T-Thank you," he stammers.

As response I turned on my heels and ran…again…

* * *

Atala and the rest of household are already waiting at the servants hall in the mansion, the footmen and drivers seem groggy, the girls in no better shape, just Atala seems well-disposed. She ushers inside and informs me that the carriages will arrive soon.

Soon, meaning almost two hours later.

"They are here!" one of the drivers barge in the hall, his exclamation creates a small pandemonium in the house, which seems a little bit ridiculous and exaggerated. Madge appears with her arm laced with her mother's, Lady Undersee wearing a pale blue dress, while Madge is using one of her grey sailor dresses, her usual navy blue tie bringing her eyes out. The mayor appears beside them at the hall.

Atala and two footmen wait with the family. Lavinia, Leevy and I peek through the kitchen door, trying to have a glimpse of our guests. The footmen take dozens of bags and suitcases upstairs and then they appear.

A petit brunet, probably fourteen, with a sullen look, freckles that grace her features and dark eyes. She is in a bright orange dress with black lace that hurt my eyes. She emanates this eerie sensation that is quite unsettling.

Then the sister appears. My stomach drops to the floor and heart sinks. Long blonde hair, plump rosy lips, green emerald eyes, voluptuous body and all of that enveloped in a stunning golden dress that shows a lot of skin. She emanates this sensuality that is too unsettling.

The girls whisper next to me, appraising the girl asserts, while I observe the princesses brief conversation with mayor. Madge seems completely unfazed by the guests. Atala hears one of our whispers and shoots a glare at our direction, makings us gasp and scurry back to the kitchen.

"Oh my, she is beautiful!" Lavinia comments.

"I know! Oh, and that dress…" Leevy sighs, "And how old you think that her sister is? I mean she looks so young,"

"Yeah, but still, she seems a bit sullen to me,"

I keep listening, not really interest in being part of this conversation. A few minutes later Atala enters the kitchen, she address Leevy to the younger sister, who is named Clove, and Lavinia to the older, which has the ridiculous name of Glimmer – I barely suppress a laugh of my own at this point –, and I'm with Madge, gladly.

The girls seem more than satisfied to spend time with the guests, their contentment is not only bigger than mine, Madge and I get along better than me with some princess. We receive our orders to attend any of our guest's demands, no matter how extravagant, and leave Atala whisks us away from the kitchen.

I find Madge in the living room by the piano, the younger princess stands next to her and I see that Clove is saying something to her. The moment that I step in the room both turn to look at me, the princess lets out a huff and pass by me wrinkling her nose.

"Classy," I turn to see Madge with a downcast expression, "What was that?"

"Nothing," he voice betraying her, but is not my business, however, Madge and I are friends and friends look out for each other.

"That is a lie," her eyes fall to her hands, which are resting in her lap, "What she did to you?"

She sighs heavily, "Nothing," I scowl at her and she cringes, "Really, Katniss, is nothing," her tone pleading. I won't push any further, but I am keeping a close eye at her still, "Do you have an evening dress?" she asks out of the blue.

"Of course not," my voice comes in a mixture of confusion and annoyance.

"You better get one; the princesses are going to throw a ball, and you are coming,"

Yes, Peeta Mellark never regretted the choices that he made.

He never forgot the way that she looked at him the day after their first interaction. Her eyes landed immediately in the bruise located in his cheek. His mother was furious when she discovered that the missing bread was given to a Seam girl, and punished her son for doing so.

The little girl took slow steps towards him and raised a hand to his damaged face, and he winced when her fingers gently grazed his bruised skin, but he still leaned to the touch.

"It is my fault," she whispered and then started sobbing.

What Peeta did not know was that the beautiful girl that he admired hated seeing people suffering because of her. Her sobs were quiet and he hated that he was the reason behind it. He hated seeing her sad.

"Don't be sad, it's okay," he took her hand in his and looked at her right in the eye, her impossibly beautiful pair of steel grey eyes, "I'm strong," he tried to convince her that everything was okay.

"But you're hurt, because of me…" she whimpered.

He didn't know what to do to make her laugh, to make her smile, so he did the only thing that popped in his head. He teased her, "They say that a kiss makes everything better,"

And then he fell in love with her scowl.

* * *

_A/N: I simply adore writing this fic! I just can't get enough, merging the characters is being awesome! Thank you to all who reviewed the first chapter, and signed for the alerts and picked as favorite, and the viewers!_

_And I have to ask: Do you know who is supposed to be the evil witch? __(And who is the _lovely _Snow White?)  
Also, many thank to everyone who signed up for alerts, the favorites and the awesome reviews, I love when you guys show how much you dig this!  
One more thing, chapter 3 is almost done, the update will basically depend of you, the readers, leave a review and amuse me *evil mode _on_*_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
The Phony Kingdom of Panem

She runs wildly through the tall fir trees covering the chaotic scenario behind her. The angry red sky was taken by the dark smoke, the embers flying around, the heat increasing awfully fast. Her pale skin flushed from exertion, dark eyes searching frantically for any sight of assailants, but there was none, just the native fowl that she was so used to see – now running for their lives.

She resumed her running, cursing who made her forest green dress so awfully tight, "and this stupid high heels!" she kept cursing under her breath, somewhat enjoying the fact that now she was allowed to do so freely.

It was then that the barking began, they were searching for her, and she was going to get caught. She ran faster, panting, her black hair waving according to her movements, her natural red lips quivering. She barely stopped in time, her feet scrabbled the edge of the cliff, the river right beneath.

The dogs and torches were closer now, the fire illuminating the darkness of the forest. In one swift move she made a choice with no return. She leapt into the wild river in front of her.

* * *

"I can't go!" the whole idea was an absurd.

Her blue eyes narrowed at me, "I can't really force you, but you don't have much option, you're going one way or another," Madge's voice was unusually harsh, her whole temper was different, more agitated.

"What do you mean?"

"You can go as a guest, or as maid," abruptly and straight to the point I see, "No matter the choice, you still have to be present,"

"If I go as guest, how am I supposed to act? As if I belonged there? It's ridiculous, you're my only friend that is going to be there," I can already envision, all the merchants shooting me dirty looks. Questioning what a Seam brat is doing at their regal event.

"Exactly, I'm going to be there," she sounds resolute, until she mutters something, "…and Peeta," works like a charm.

My cheeks heat up and I swallow hard. If Lavinia' and Leevy's prediction are accurate he is the one that the princess will try to lure. It's not like I can stop it, or that I can do anything about it, but I am in the hopes that he won't fall for them.

"Why on earth these princesses would come all the way to Twelve to look for a suitable mate? What happened to the infamous paladins from Four, or the nobles from One or even that evil brute from Two?" my question carries all the indignation contained within me, alleviating the tenseness that Peeta's name brought over my head.

My words seem to hit Madge in the gut though; something is completely off with her.

"Yeah, maybe they didn't find these options suitable, or maybe the men of Panem had other plans," her voice trails off. I would ask her about that, but something tells me to not to. I shrug and Madge dismisses me for the rest of the day. Atala informs me that the ball starts tomorrow at seven in the afternoon sharp, my services demanded.

For some stupid reason I feel frustrated, it is awful enough to be obligated to serve the merchants in another futile ball of theirs, but now in addition to that I'm going to watch those damned princesses flirting with Peeta…

My stomach is filled with knots, and I hate it. This is nothing like me, getting nervous for such stupid reason, because of a _boy_ – not any boy, my mind reasons – Peeta Mellark.

After that fateful day my heart changed, and deep down, I knew that this was bound to happen, wanting or not. Not even the social canyon that exists between the two of us was enough to keep him away from my life.

In my ranting over Peeta and the stupid ball I don't even notice the man pacing around in the middle of the town square, as result I bump into him stumbling backwards, he turn to look at me with an apologetically expression.

"A thousand apologies, dear miss, are you alright?" aside from the impact and surprise no harm has been done, "Miss?" his concerned voice finally takes my attention and I allow myself to look at him for the first time.

He has a beautiful dark skin, short black curly hair and adorable chocolate eyes, but the most striking feature is the golden make-up line adorning his eyelids. It's very unusual to see a man using make-up, aside from the ridiculously fashion that faded a few years ago, which consisted in a white paste spread all over your face with pink blush and red lipstick, the white wigs were also very trendy among male and females all over Panem.

"Yes, I'm fine, it was my fault, I wasn't paying attention, sorry," I choke out, he gives me a smile and the softness of it makes me reciprocate with one of my own. Then a woman with a curious velvet fascinator over her blond frizzy hair, her make-up is equally curious, a dark lipstick with a silver eye shadow, her eyelashes unnaturally long.

"Cinna, we need to go," her voice revealing the Capitol accent, the man named Cinna acknowledges her, turning his attention back to me, he makes a gracious bow and leaves.

The evening is pretty uneventful, nothing really happens, it's only four in the afternoon and the house is already shining, I even polished the living room floor, the entire silverware is sparkling clear, all the rooms are neatly tidy. The birds are awfully loud today, singing nonstop next to my window, a small flock gathers in the wooden frame and I cannot shake the weird feeling that they awake in me, the three birds are too colorful, but I end up shrugging off.

I sigh, frustrated with the lack of activity, I even consider going hunting, but I already went to the woods this morning, then the words _frustration_ and _boredom_ mingle in my head and the idea pops.

I'm going to visit Haymitch.

* * *

He lives in a part of the town with huge fancy mansions, part of a housing state made especially for people who work or worked for the King. Haymitch don't talk about what sort of job he used to have there, all that I know it's was the reason, the cause, of his family demise. He lost his mother, brother and fiancée due his resignation of the service, it was a retaliation from the king, who did not allowed Haymitch's retirement, since he knew all the personal affairs occurring at the kingdom, secret affairs that could compromise the king himself. Ever since he became an inveterate drunk who raises geese to spare time, not that he need any money, he still receives a generous allowance from the Kingdom due his previous services.

Haymitch's house appears on the horizon, the huge castle-like residence is pompous, the hedgerow has covered a great part of the sidewall, giving a romantic feel to the house, after some weeks of coaxing I managed to get Haymitch to hire Hazelle as maid, which increased his living standards greatly. The geese go berserk when I come into their view, not that I'm cruel or heartless, it's just happens to be so much fun to kick them in front of Haymitch! He goes completely nuts, cursing me and chasing me all halfway home, sometimes less, depends on the amount of white liquor in his system.

I knock his door softly, since he could probably have a migraine, "Haymitch? Are you there?" a loud groan erupts from the living room. The door is locked and I have to get on my tiptoes to reach the spare key that Haymitch leaves for me on top of the door frame. When I open the door I am greeted with chaos.

The room is thrashed, all lamps and vases shattered all across the floor, the furniture is spread randomly and the lights are out. Haymitch is seated in a corner, his back resting against the wall, "You are unwelcomed here," his voice hoarse, a good look at him tells me everything thing. Bloodshot eyes, disheveled clothes, bare feet, a liquor bottle in one hand, a photo frame in the other and knife lying beside him.

I approach carefully, years of hunting paying off when my feet silently makes its way to the solitary man, "I am never welcomed here,"

He snorts and I take sit next to him. The scenario could bring Prim to tears and Sae to scowl him, but not me. I have seen enough, understand enough; about how unfair is to have your loved ones taken from you in such cruel world where happiness never comes easily. I rest my head over his shoulder, making a true effort to not wrinkle my nose in disgust because of his smell, a mixture of sweat and alcohol.

He drops the bottle and his free arm encircles me in an embrace, his hand brushing my hair, my eyes land in the picture on the frame that he is holding. It's his family portrait, his mother in elegant dress, holding Haymitch's baby bother in her arms and Haymitch himself as a toddler, his blonde hair – inherit from his merchant father – perfectly coiffed while his face is a scowl so similar to mine, his grey eyes staring directly at the camera.

I shift a bit and his grip tightens, "Don't go, sweetheart, please," his tone pleading, regardless of our altercations Haymitch is my family too, and I hate to see him hurt.

"You have to do worse to make me leave," he chuckles and I take it as a good sign. We spend some time like this and then I decide to decipher his reason for the lapse, "What was today?"

"It would be my brother's birthday, he would be thirty eight by now, no matter how much time passes, it always hurts, sweetheart," my heart constricts. My imagination immediately conjuring what would be if Prim died on me. It is unimaginable. If she died, I may as well go with her.

The day we appeared at Sae's doorstep she begged Haymitch for help. The two of them were acquaintances and he being the only one in the province with some bond with the Capitol it would be likely for him to know our parents; however he never was able to discover, no children disappearance was registered when we were found, so Sae assumed that we were fruit of some irresponsible parents. After a few months Haymitch started to spend time with us more and more, holding a small Primrose in his arms, soothing her when she started crying, teaching me how to use a fork and knife, he even though Prim how to read. And like that we have become a family, he being the closest that we ever had of a father.

He also made several rules, one of them was that no boy were allowed on our house without his consent, and that if we had any white liquor stored he should be notified quickly, but strangest of them all was the one about our time at the woods. He always was clear about the matter, stating that we should never spend much time in the forest, limiting my hunting to two or three hours a day. He never explained why though.

I decide to clean at least the floor, Haymitch's grip loosens and I head for the kitchen, taking a broom to sweep the living room. The entire time he observes me with a sad look, he has destroyed pretty much everything except for his liquor bottles. Not even the chandelier was spared from his rampage.

When I am done the room seems just different, a bit messy but not thrashed. Haymitch is still at the wall; then I walk towards him and take him by the hand. We walk together to my house, his feet remaining bare, the geese honking behind us.

"So, how your guest behaved? Better than me, I suppose," he questions when we sit at the kitchen table.

I pour some tea for us while formulating an answer, "They have more manners than you," his eyes trained at the window, they are rimmed and red, "But you still my favorite,"

He smirks then, "You meant third favorite; that sister and granny of yours should be on top spot, right?" he lets out a chuckle when I nod at him, "Hell, if I had to guess I will end up being the forth, that baker will soon being on the podium,"

I choke with my tea, spilling all over the table, "W-What are you t-talking about?!"

He is smiling deviously at me, "So we are pretending now? Alright then, someone will take my spot as your favorite someday,"

I drop my eyes, staring intently at my cup, "This is n-not a c-competition," I mutter. He smirks again, only stopping when Prim appears in the doorway, her basket at hand.

Her red hood covering her blonde hair, "Haymitch, nice to see you," she says while wrapping her tiny arms around his shoulders, he covers her hands with his and I notice how he sighs at her affection.

"So, how was your day, little duck?" her demeanor is visibly improved if compared with the downcast expression from yesterday.

"So-so, some patients were a bit too thrilled with the princesses arrival," she rolls her eyes before snatching an apple from our tureen, "So, are they worth all the fuss?"

"Not really," I lie, Clove may be just a little brat, but her sister, Glimmer, is gunpowder to incessant gossipers in town. The fact that she is gorgeous in every physical way also rings a bell, but I don't bring that up.

"I heard something about a ball," then I gasp at her words, mentally cursing whoever told her about it, "Are you going?"

"As a maid," I say matter-of-factly, "Madge wanted me to go as a guest, but I don't have a dress for the occasion," both Haymitch and Prim shoot me annoyed stares, like I am this foolish girl complaining about something trivial, "Is not my place anyway," that makes them lose their previous stance. The role of helpless little girl is not used much often by me, but it never fails.

They leave me be for the rest of the evening.

Sae returns with our dinner, the surprise stew, which remains a surprise even after all these years, because honestly, I really don't to know what is in there. I volunteer to wash the dishes and Prim and Sae retreat to their rooms. That night my dreams were clouded by the familiar scent of cinnamon and dill.

Morning comes and it seems that the universe decide to turn against me. The entire world seems happy, flowers more colorful, children in the street more playful, Prim and Sae greet me with hearty good mornings and all I do is frown. Today is no happy day for me, the day that Peeta Mellark will start courting a princess, I gulp at the realization of the feeling emerging inside me. Jealousy.

After my hunting round, where I release all the pent up anger boiling inside me, I get ready to help in the preparations of the ball. The entire province seems to be in frenzy, the merchant students – in their navy blue uniforms, chatter enthusiastically – I spot Madge leaving the house to school, she doesn't see, but Clove watches her from the guest room window in the second floor.

The entire household seems to be in a verge of a meltdown. The footman are running back and forth in the ball room that rarely is used, the army of gardeners prepare the entrance and I can hear Sae's voice coming from the kitchen, being the best cook in town she was assigned the role of chef tonight. At least she will be here, I think to myself, a small consolation for the agony that is going to be the event.

Madge's room is dusted and polished by late afternoon, I just wait there for her, the sunset is coloring the sky when she appears, "Katniss, why you still here? Shouldn't you getting ready for the ball?"

"There is no need, servants don't need to get overdressed to attend such festivity," my voice serious despite the inner turmoil within.

"Shame, it would be nice to have a friend there," Madge's tone almost breaks my heart. I never understood why she doesn't have many friends; she is sweet, brave, gentle, beautiful and talented, yet she is quiet and does not befriend easily – not the way that Peeta does.

Once she told me about how phony the kingdom can be, how frivolous and vain the citizens of Panem are, she did not care for any of them. In all honesty, me neither.

She keeps fiddling with the hem of her white tie, all her demeanor showing anxiety, "That girl, Clove, what did she said to you?"

Madge's blue eyes lock into mine, her navy school uniform bringing the color out, "She said '_good luck_'"

"Why?"

"Because…" her eyes start to water, "Because… I am leaving," she chokes out, breaking into a fit of crying, she leaps into my arms and I feel like she is Prim, when Prim has very bad nightmare.

My own fear appears, "Leaving to where?" my voice breaking at every word.

"To Two, something… something happened," the letter, Clove's appearance, Madge's uneasiness, all the pieces are falling together, "I'm… I'm going to get married,"

"What?!" I shout for the entire house to hear.

She pulls away, wiping her tears with a handkerchief from her pocket, "A marriage was arranged between me and the heir of Lician' House of Two," it's like the air was stolen from my lungs.

"Madge, why didn't you tell me? I could have…"

"Have what, Katniss?" she demands, her eyes rimmed, "It's pointless, my father sees this as an opportunity, no other province has a good relation with Two, and now he thinks that we going to manage to accomplish that,"

"It's not your job, you're not…" I choke, unable to finish any line of thought that my mind could possibly form, "I'm sorry,"

"There is nothing to be sorry for," she whimpers a bit before recomposing, "There is one thing that I want you to have," she pulls away and opens the drawer of vanity, taking a golden pin, "Here, I want you to have it,"

I take it in my hands, is a mockingjay pin. This sort of bird are said to be magical, their songs considered for some as a lucky chant, "W-What…"

"It belonged to my late aunt, I want you to wear it, please?" I nod at her. We spend the rest of the afternoon trying to accept such inglorious future.

* * *

He does not remember when it started. All that he could tell was that every time she was near, his heart would leap in his chest. His mind would focus only on her, in her grey eyes, dark brown hair, olive skin. Features so similar to his own, some would mistake them for cousins. No, he was not her cousin, they were not related, but part of him dreamed that one day they would be a family.

This part of his self knew that they belonged to each other and that there was no better person to fill this space in their lives. Yet she was oblivious to him, it bothered him, the way that she was completely unaware of his feeling towards her. And of course, there was…

_Mellark;_

He was always there, lurking her, courting her, using his ability with words. His kindness and gentleness were tools for him to become able to grow on her. What a merchant like him would want with a Seam girl other than dishonor her? He would never allow Peeta Mellark to break her heart. However, no matter how much he tried, the merchant was very hard to hate, the baker always so generous and polite. But it didn't matter how good he was, he would never be good enough for his Katniss.

Her heart belonged to him, only him, and his to her.

Katniss Everdeen was his, anything else was unthinkable.

"So is that what you want?" she asked with a hidden amusement in her tone, her pale grey eyes observing him.

"Yes, I want her heart to be mine, only mine," his voice came coldly; his secret desire finally spoke aloud.

"Very well, huntsman," the witch stood from her throne, and stepped down her aisle, the tail of her black dress seemed to move as an ominous fog, "You will bring me what I want, and I will secure that your wish come true,"

The mirror watched nervously the scene unraveling in front of him, his blue features contorted in discomfort; he was the one that shown to her who was capable of completing such malign assignment.

The huntsman was unfazed by her menacing posture, frankly he was more curious of her silver hair, that fall in an unbroken sheet, he wondered if it was indeed a wig, "And what you desire, my lady?" his greys eyes flint to the floor, but he could still feel her gaze upon him.

A diabolic laugh erupted from her throat, his blood felt like icy water then.

"You're going to bring me a _heart_, huntsman Hawthorne,"

* * *

_A/N: One shout-out _amythisrs_, do you have a crystal ball? This chapter was written a while ago and felt drawn to depict a little more of Gale. He is not a villain by any mea__ns, yet he is not going to give up on Katniss so easily._

_As for _Snow White_, well, none of you got it right! Remember, she is the fairest of them all... And I got say,__ as for__ the evil witch__, __it __was __(__un__)__fairly easy to figure it out__ who she is._

_I loved all the reviews so much, and there is something that I want to ask you, have guys figure which character Peeta and Haymitch are supposed to be?__ A little hint, you've think outside of the box. Again, hoping for reviews to keep this story going._

_p.s.: Thank you so much for noticing the thing with Haymitch's age, I was really confused with it myself, while writing I kept thinking 'is this right? It doesn't sound right,'_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
The Stroke of Midnight

"Could you please bring some sugar cubes, my dear?" the servant only nodded before scurrying away through the multitude of guests in the mansion.

In this pleasant interval from greetings, dances, flirts and heated whispers, the handsome red-haired man found himself at the gazebo on the cliff by the sea, his favorite spot in the entire province of Four. It was even more beautiful during nights like these; the full moon rewarded him with a stunning vision, the moonlight reflected in the deep blue waters of the sea.

However what really amazed him, was a song echoing from down below, near the rocks which are washed by the salty waves. Maybe was his mind deceiving him, but somehow he was sure that he could see a human figure lying on top of one huge boulder near the cliff.

A young woman with long, wet, brown hair that shimmers under the moonlight, half of her body is submerged and the fact that she has her chest in a bare state did not went unnoticed by him. Still, it was her voice that held him captivated, the song was drawing him to her, he was dangerously close the edge now, ready to jump to meet such beauty. The voice was sad, yet beautiful and seductive.

She looked up and her eyes, green and hypnotizing, found his. They kept staring at each other, until she shakes her head at him and leap into the vast ocean. Her fishtail shone in midair.

* * *

The silence was overwhelming, not in my whole life I have seen the woods so quiet, Gale's absence being a great deal in such matter.

Gale.

He was gone, and soon will be Madge, and then… and then; Peeta. How long would it take for all the people in my life to disappear, to leave me behind?

Such question never bothered me before, but now, here in the clearing that I used to spent time with Gale every Sunday, I feel like everything is vanishing and soon nothing will be left. And then, finally, the dam breaks and a single tear escapes, not because of sadness, but due hopelessness.

"_Ar__e you sure, Cinna?_" a sudden voice startles me.

"_Positive, she needs help, _my_ help,_" a serene voice echoes in the woods, I stand to my feet, regretting not bringing my bow.

"_She seems nice,_" a third voice declares.

"_She seems stuck up to me,_" yet another person spits, now along with fear, my rage is boiling up. Then he appears, in a wintergreen suit, his golden make-up adorning his eyelids.

For a moment we just stare at each other, seizing the situation, blood pumping into my ears while my heart races out of control. He came from the path that leads back to the town outskirts, the only way for me to escape is to pass by him, but judging his stance he already knows that. Despite the entire scene screams '_trap_', I feel somehow relaxed, my instincts never fail me and now I don't feel threat by Cinna's presence, although those voices are still frightening me.

He smiles before breaking the silence, "Hello, Ms. Katniss," he takes small steps towards me and I instinctively walk backwards, "Don't need to worry, I am here to help you,"

An indignant snot escape my mouth, "Oh really? What a dandy Capitol lad like you would gain in exchange? Would it be my sympathy?" I scoff, every fiber of my being regretting not having my bow in my hands now.

He laughs fondly, "Well, yours sympathy does seems to be a precious commodity," I glare him and he laughs again, "However, I do have certain obligations, and helping you is one of them,"

Obligations? What is he talking about? I slowly shake my head in an incredulously manner at him, just to see a familiar flock of birds fly around him, the three colorful birds.

"See, I told she was stuck up," one of the birds chirps and I gasp in surprise, did the bird just talked?!

Cinna reaches for something in his trousers and then takes a wand from his pocket; he shakes it in the air, releasing a sparkling dust everywhere. The birds take fly again; just to reveal themselves as humans. I would gasp again, but the air was stolen from my lungs and my legs are shaking too much, if I had the strength I would have run by now.

"I am sorry to scare you, but you see, we don't have much time,"

My entire body is trembling, my mind is having a hard time processing things, so I just blurt out my next words, "What are you?!" is nearly a scream, my finger pointed at him and the three people behind him, two women and man.

He just smiles, "I'm you're fairy Godfather," he tilts his head sideways, smile still playing in his lips, "And these are my assistants, Venia, Octavia and Flavius," the three creatures make a bow. Venia wears a blue dress, Octavia a green one and Flavius is in a pink suit, all color too bright of my liking and all of them are wearing curious hats.

"I got to be kidding me, a fairy?!" I drop my hand, and all the questions mingle in my head, escaping at the same time, "How? Why? What?!"

The three assistants rolled their eyes in a coordinate movement, "You know what they say, we are only a tear away," Cinna explains, so it means that such stories are true! I've heard tales about girls who were visited by fairies once in a while, usually in a moment of distress; some say the previous queen was graced with such visit before conquering the king's heart.

"I don't believe you," is all that I can say.

"My dear, we Godfathers, as well Godmothers, have our protégés, they don't know we exist until they need to," this has to be dream, maybe I was here in the woods when a tracker jacker stung me. Yeah this seems more plausible, I must be hallucinating and badly.

"Can we hurry with this, Cinna? We really want to go to the ball," Flavius says tiredly.

Cinna nods, and lock his eyes with mine, "So, are we ready my dear friend?" all his endearment, all the suddenness of the situation, all the absurdity, is all too much.

I snap, "Ready to what? I don't care if you can make a magic trick, or that you have Fauna, Flore and Merryweather over there to help you out! I'm not listening to this nonsense anymore, this is all a dream!" my voice ragged and out of control, my finger pointing to all of them in accusatory manner.

"Nonsense? The only nonsense is that you're going to miss the ball, I'm sure that the young Mr. Mellark will be disappointed," his word hit dead on, my heart skip a beat and my certainty falters, "You think that this is a dream? Let me explain something Katniss, fantastic things happens to fantastic people, you do not want to be helped, you won't be," he steps closer, my feet firm on the ground, "You don't think that you are worthy it? You are," his voice serious and stern sends shivers down my spine

I let out a sigh when he backs just a few feet away from me.

"My magic can be more real than any pain," his face relaxes and he takes a look at his wrist watch, "Well, the choice is yours, it has always been, but if you are dismissing us…"

"Wait," I nearly shout, "What do I have to do?" my eyes dart for a second to meet his, just to see the triumphant look on his face.

"Nothing at all," he turns to the fairies, "Venia, you can take it now," the blue fairy floats towards me and I can help but shake under her scrutinizing stare. Her face is dotted with aqua blue patterns, similar to the one from the pirates of Four.

She swings a wand of her own, at first I don't feel anything, but there is tingling sensation on the tips of my being, I noticed that my nails are looking polished and colorful, in no time Flavius and Octavia are also close by, casting spells. His makes my hair fall freely from the braid that I did earlier, not only it becomes loose but it falls like a cascade, a glossy, shiny, delicate cascade. Octavia makes my skin smoother, almost as if I had taken the most glorious bath of my life. And finally Venia does something that I don't know; she just analyzes my face and mumbles something like '_good enough_'.

Cinna dismisses them and walks in circles around me, "Beauty base zero, now for the grand finale," he twists his wand and fire start to engulf me. The scream dies midway in my throat, just when I notice that the flames are not burning me, but transforming my maid dress in something else.

The fairies gasp and clap enthusiastically at the result and Cinna makes a small bow towards them. Octavia conjures a mirror and wild birds hold it with their tiny paws, and I my brain fail in recognizing the girl standing in front of me.

"Like what you see?" Cinna asks, placing a hand over my shoulder. I only nod, mouth hanging open, I don't even dare to touch my face, afraid that I might smear the flawless make-up done by Venia.

"I look…"

"Beautiful. Amazing. Stunning." The trio of fairies squeals in excitement, "He is going to drop dead when he sees you!" Octavia squeaks.

Cinna smiles gently, his face getting more serious when he turns back to me, "However my dear lady, this entire arrangement between us has a condition…"

I stare at him through the looking glass, "What condition?"

"You see this sort of spell endures just till midnight, when the clock strikes twelve everything will be gone, do you understand?" I nod and he motions for me to make a twist. It works like magic…

* * *

"Introducing the heirs of the Royal lineage, the daughters of our mighty, honored and beloved King Coriolanus Snow," the voice of Caesar Flickerman roars in the great ball room of the Undersee mansion – he was invited just to do this – frivolity in it's true form in my opinion –, the crowd of guests looking expectantly at the top of the staircase that connects with the second floor where the guests room reside – the rooms where the princesses were allocated.

"The princess of Panem, Clove Snow," she appears in a purple dress, with a sheer layer that gives an edge to the tail of her gown, it's has puffy sleeves and you can tell that she is displeased with the guests in front of her.

The crowd consists mostly of merchants and a few noble citizens of Twelve. Considering the fact that her goal here is to find a suitable husband she is going to have very limited choices. She joins a small circle of men that I don't recognize, probably her father's minions.

"And the most beautiful gem of Panem, princess Glimmer Snow," and there she is, a dress so short that would make the harlots from the brothels in the Capitol blush. It is a strapless piece, leopard pattern, short to her upper tights, her dark stockings doing very little in covering her skin. Her blonde hair straight and long is shimmering; the make up coating her face also adds numbers to her true age, she looks near her thirties. Red lips, smoked eye shadow, long fake eyelashes and red cheeks. The high heels also help making her attire a lot more inappropriate for such classy event.

The crowd claps enthusiastically, or at least the men do, she seems amused with the response, descending the stairs in a catty way, her eyes scan the multitude, different from her sister she looks pleased with the turnout, but enjoys Clove and minions all the same.

Cinna motions for me to take his arm and I do so, not trusting my balance with the heels that I'm wearing. We take small steps at first, my eyes never leaving my feet, "Keep your head high," he commands.

Caesar restarts his speech, "Ladies and gentlemen, we hope you enjoy the festivity and celebrate the illustrious presence of our princess that came from…" he stops then, his eyes landing on me and I see the crowd following his gaze.

Many gasps, hushes whispers and long stares.

Even the princesses acknowledge me, Clove scrunching her face, I can tell that she is having a hard time in recognizing me – I can't blame her though, I would have the same problem myself. Glimmer in the other hand seems livid, her thunder has been stolen, it wasn't my intention, but the outcome is surprisingly pleasant.

All eyes are on me, even the nobles who were talking with Clove are staring at me, I see familiar faces such as the family Donner and Cartwright, some merchants glare daggers at me, just like Clove is doing.

"Katniss…?" His voice is always so sweet and soothing in my ears.

People start to back away, forming a path between me and Peeta, the bright lights from the room makes the gems in my red dress sparkle like tiny stars, however, is his intense blue eyes that are dazzlingly me. Cinna pulls his arm away and gently pushes me towards the blonde.

He is in a beautiful nave blue tuxedo that brings the color of his eyes, his ashy blonde hair slicked back; he looks so handsome. Delilah Cartwright is next to him, and so are Thomas Windsor and Ivan Lancaster, merchant kids that happen to be Peeta's friends.

"I thought that I wouldn't see you tonight," his voice ringing honesty as usual, "You look so beautiful," he whispers, almost as if I wasn't supposed to hear.

"You too," then I realize my mistake, "I m-mean, in a mainly way, you l-look handsome," I blush furiously but he only laughs at my disjointed words.

"I hope that we can enjoy the party together," he states, and a shiver runs down my spine almost immediately, "Please, why don't you enjoy me and my friends?" he raises a hand for me to take, I look over my shoulder to see Cinna staring at us, the preparation fairies – who are wearing fancy outfits – beside him already with glasses in hand. I turn to Peeta again, but my eyes lock with Glimmer's, who is making her towards us, a predatory look on her features as she stares at Peeta.

Before she has the opportunity to snatch his attention I take his hand in mine and entwine our fingers. He smiles, squeezing my fingers while leading me to the group of friends. I dare to look at Glimmer again. Her face is contorted in a feral scowl, which makes my lips curl up in a cocky grin.

Introductions are not really necessary, since I'm very familiar with the merchant's children, my old days in school still haunt me and they were a cause of it. All the wealthy kids are used to disparage the ones that belong to the Seam, all except for Peeta – and Madge –, who always found a way to sit with me during lunch, or to help me with homework, or to tell a joke in the way to English class.

Delilah tells me to address her as '_Delly_', she was always a bright girl, being social and sweet with everyone. Thom, although being the son of the inn's keeper still is very down to earth and polite, as for Ivan he still has the snotty attitude so characteristic from merchants. Oh well, one miracle at time.

Peeta makes sure to introduce me as _Lady_ Katniss Everdeen. I stare indignantly at him, only to receive a crooked smile in return, Peeta keeps the conversation flowing, Thom offers to get a drink for me and Delly even asks me to accompany her to the ladies room. Some minutes later Madge joins us, using all her strength she can muster to hide her inner struggle, her departure is schedule in two days. All the drama aside, is amusing to see how she always manages to stay true to her own self, her dress is very similar to her school uniform; the dress is pristine white, the sailor collar covered with blue gems, the skirt just above her knees with matching sparkling blue shoes and white knee socks.

However all the lightness is set aside due the death glare that is being directed at me, not only both princesses are leering at me as all the other merchants in the room, which means the majority of the guests and then I see, Mr. and Mrs. Mellark watching me and Peeta intently, his father with a gentle smile and his mother with a furious blush on her face, hands clenched into fists. The patriarch of the Mellark leans to his wife ear and whisper something, her mouth hangs agape and she flits her gaze from us.

The party gets more animatedly when the band starts to play a more jovial music, songs popular with the youth, the princesses take random guests to the middle of the ballroom, the royal girls show an impressive variety of moves, keeping in sync with the melody, they keep exchanging their partners and I understand their true intent, get to Peeta. It only takes me a second to pull him into the center and sway into the rhythm played by the band.

I can see Glimmer glowing in fury, she has target Peeta, and I am on her way. However, my luck is limited and the dance increases in speed and so, many starts to get carried away, swapping partners. Peeta dances with Delly and I find myself with Cinna.

"Enjoying the evening, _Lady_ Everdeen?" I stare at him, one of his hands on my shoulder and the other on mine. I simply nod, blushing.

"T-Thank you…" I stammer, he smiles politely and hands me to my next dancing partner, the smell gives him away.

"Hello there, sweetheart," Haymitch quickly regains his posture and moves along with me according to the music, "You look almost as a lady; if I had to guess I would say that you're trying to impress the boy over there," he nods towards Peeta, who is dancing with Delly but with eyes trained on me, "But this seems stupid, we all know that he would die for you,"

The plainness of his sentence hits me hard, "It's not like that!" I shudder, "We are not… I mean… we have never…"

"Relax sweetheart, I pretty aware of how oblivious you are," again the plainness, yet is truth, or used to be. Somewhere in life my feelings towards Peeta changed from mere gratitude to something more, something more deep and meaningful, "And I thrust that boy, he cherishes you so much that is nauseating,"

"Be nice," I warn him.

"What? I never spoke with him…" I narrow my eyes at him, his looks away, "Well, maybe once or twice at the bakery," my grip in his hand tightens so much that hurts, "Easy there, you know how much I love a friendly chat,"

"Stay away from him," is nearly a cry, the idea of Haymitch cornering Peeta, demanding to know what are his intentions with me are daunting.

"One question; how did you got this dress? Did the girlie over there lend it to you?" I don't have to follow his nod to know of who he is talking. He always address Madge as '_girlie_'. I only shake my head, "Who then?"

Haymitch and I sway in rhythm in silence; I'm not really looking forward to answer a question that would only lead to more questions. But we end up swapping partners, he ends with Maysilee Donner, an old friend of his for a long time now, a living legend indeed, she also happens to be Madge's aunt.  
As for me, one of the Capitol guests appears, he has a curious beard and I can't help it but stare at its intricate design. He shifts uncomfortable under my stare, honestly I don't care. Aside from my family and Peeta – and maybe Cinna, since I owe him that much – I don't really like people touching me. The man seems to notice this; his hands barely make any contact with my being.

He clears his throat, "Excuse my forwardness, but I must say, you made quite the impression, lady…"

"Katniss, I'm Katniss," for some reason I don't feel inclined to say my entire name to him, my instincts perking up by the second. "And you are?"

"Oh why, I'm Seneca Crane, second in command of the royal guard," I nearly cringe at his words. Fortunately, Peeta decides to intervene just in time.

"May I steal your dance, sir?" he throws a mischievous grin at me while I back away from Seneca, quickly Peeta encircles my waist with one hand and with the other entwine our fingers. He gently paces according to the music.

"Don't push your luck _Lord_ Mellark, your mother is watching us," I whisper in his ear, amused when I noticed him shiver at the contact of my lips with his earlobe, Mrs. Mellark is dancing stiffly with her husband, eyes locked on us.

"Same goes for you, Mr. Albernathy over there is ready to lunge at me," his eyes dart to Haymitch, who is just a few steps away, watching us like a hawk. I let out an exasperated sigh escape my lips.

"Don't worry, he doesn't bite very hard," I give him a conspiratorial smile and he blushes immediately, "Besides, something tells me that he would rate you over me if he had too,"

"If this means getting closer to you, then I will take my chances," he retorts and my cheeks warm up instantly. The music finally comes to an end and I hesitantly pull away, just to find Peeta's embrace tightening, "Don't go, I want to hold to this moment," we keep the embrace for a couple of minutes until a loud _gong_ from the clock near the entrance announces the first stroke of midnight.

I quickly search for Cinna, my eyes find his and he only nods somberly and I know that my time is up. I yank free from Peeta secure grasp and my body misses the warmth right then, but it's how things have to be.

"I am sorry," is all that I can muster to choke out before running away, the second stroke happens. A quick glance to het hem of my dress and my heart drops. It's on fire, the magic vanishing.

"Katniss!" Peeta screams, making my heart constricts due the desolation in his tone, I don't dare to look at him, because the flames are engulfing the bottom part of the dress now. Some guests scream, others gasp, a few are backing away from me, some even try to help me. Soon I am in the garden, some couples stare at me in panic, especially when the flames take over completely. I don't scream, I don't thrash, I simply do nothing, since there is no pain, no burn, no harm at all.

When I reach the town square I twirl to see what have happened to me. I have become _me_ again. The glamorous dress idealized by Cinna is gone – my maid dress is back, my sad, washed-out dress –, and if I had to guess I would say that the make up, hair style and nail polish are gone too.

The way back to the Seam is awfully quiet; when it's past midnight every single soul in the poor part of the province is sound asleep. The exceptions this night will be Sae and me, she will look for answer when gets home, there is no way that she didn't heard of what happened at the ball.

Suddenly I wonder about _who_ will not hear about what happened tonight…

* * *

"Mother, can you hear me?" the maiden asked the elder, who just mumbled a positive response, "Have you ever seen a man, a human, that seemed… different?" the young girl asked fearfully, her tail flailing in expectation.

The matriarch looked over her daughter with reproachful eyes, it was forbidden to all the women of their realm to bestow any emotions towards a human.

Feeling the sudden mood change, the princess started fiddling with a loose lock of her hair, "It's just that… I saw this man… at the gazebo on the cliff by the sea, he seemed… different," she bit her bottom lip at the choice of words, she knew that different for her didn't made any actual difference to her mother.

The older woman mumbled – something that no one else beside her daughter would understand – and the girl winced.

"I know, it's just… sorry, it won't happen again," she excused herself, receiving a concerned expression from the queen and floated outside the castle.

The dawn was illuminating the surface and she roamed to the bolder that she had previously seen the owner of fiery hair; she leapt to adjust her posture, her tail halfway under the water. She had seen many humans before, admiring the boats that captured fishes and sea creatures all the time, at first she was furious, they had no right to do such thing, but with time she comprehended that was just natural. Just like humans needed the water fowl to survive, the mermaids needed to eat seaweed, the same that provided oxygen for humans.

She admired how sailors travelled the world and the seven seas, however none of them had made such an impact upon her as the man in the gazebo, something about him made her heart speed. She felt somewhat silly, all her sisters bragged about how they made humans fall for them, yet the younger of them never conquered a heart, and now her own was being conquered.

During her divagation she didn't noticed the pair of sea green eyes that admired her from the gazebo.

_A/N: Gosh, this took me so long, there was like tons of content in this chapter that didn't made the cut. _Tons_…__  
These small intros and conclusions in every chapter will be major parts in the story, so keep them in mind. Another thing, all the titles are inspired in fairytales, in case of no one have notice._

_One more thing, in my tumblr (_teawsugar_) you guys can follow a small list with character and their parallels roles, let__'__s just say that until now most of you got it wrong. And yay! I got my first Spanish review, __can't believe it!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Goodness, What Big Eyes You Have

He was eager to finally return to the court, maybe was the fact that he had gathered information about the lost princesses or maybe was just to be freed from the companion of the two vain heirs of the throne. He was not sure whose presence was the most despicable, the sullen and arrogant Clove or the brassy and promiscuous Glimmer, they were a living nightmare; mocking and degrading several noble families through the course of their search for a suitable husband.

Deep down, he was amused when the young baker from Twelve ignored Glimmer's flirtation in order to dance with a beautiful maiden that capture and commanded complete attention at the ball promoted by the court.

He couldn't stop thinking about that girl. _Katniss, the girl on fire_. Her sudden combustion scared everyone but he was informed that she was alright, and aside from the fake flames she had certain traits that were hauntingly. Her similarity with the late King of Panem was undeniable. Every single soul native from the coal province refused to tell anything about her, he was suspicious about the chef in charge for the party food, every time he questioned a servant about the girl; the old woman would shoot the servant in question a glare, silencing them.

While in the ball, Haymitch Albernathy made a true effort in keep the girl identity a mystery, if Seneca didn't asked her for a dance he would not even know her name. The old drunk was always near, mingling in the social circle when he asked the merchants about the girl. Still, he was able to discover that she was a mere maid in the mayor's house, she has a younger sister and is a skilled archer.

All of this raised his suspicion.

"And that is why you believe that this girl is the princess," the King echoed his line of thought.

"Yes, my lord, I was not able to search for more clues, all that I can inform you is that she is at the age of sixteen and has a young sister, the younger being at the age of thirteen," the lost princesses would be at that exactly same age by now.

King Snow narrowed his eyes; he focused on the map of Panem that he had laid in a stone table at his study room in the palace. His fingers ghosted the territory of Twelve. A devilish smile appeared on his lips.

"Very well, we don't want any impostor trying to use the image of our beloved princesses Everdeen in order to steal the throne, or do we?" his irony made the young man shiver.

"Of course not, my lord," he gulped in fear.

"I like you Seneca, your efforts amaze me, but now it's time for more… effective and immediate actions," the king took one of the wooden figures representing one of his beloved creatures, "Take Tidus for a walk in the forests of Twelve, be careful though, it would be tragic if broke free from his leash,"

Seneca gulped; Tidus once was an innocent youth from the province of Six… once…

* * *

"Could you please keep it down?!" my voice was frantic, she was squeaking so loud that Sae and maybe even Haymitch would shout for us to be quiet.

Prim was in total frenzy, "You danced with him… oh, Katniss… that is so romantic," she twirls in her nightgown and swoons in her bed, "Did you kissed him?" her question comes in a tiny voice.

"Prim!" I hiss at her, my face probably scarlet red by now, "Of course not!"

She looks at me with a grin, "I bet he would have if you had stayed,"

I blush even more, if that's possible, "We couldn't… he wouldn't… I mean, his mother was there," I stutter.

Her feline grin widens, "So if Mrs. Mellark wasn't there…"

"Stop insinuating stuff like that!" I growl.

"But I'm not insinuating anything, I'm stating that if she wasn't there, he would have stolen a kiss from you," she turns our lamp off and shifts in her bed pulling the sheets over her frame.

Meanwhile, I keep staring at nothing, processing her words. He wouldn't… would he…?  
Suddenly I wonder what he lips taste like. I don't even give a second thought about the distant howl that echoes from the woods…

* * *

Since Gale is still away in Thirteen I have to make my way to the woods in the early morning. My hunting gear feels like my own skin, so different from the wonderful gown created by Cinna's magic. I hope that he is still around, since fairy godfathers are not famous for their constant presence. The forest seems to be different somehow, more dreary, a weary feeling of being constantly observed by something. I barely manage to catch a squirrel, the wild life is strangely absent today.

Apparently the entire province heard of what happened at the ball, since every single miner from the Seam gives me a crooked smile and all the merchants shoot me a nasty glare – both cases due the same reason, I stole the thunder from the Snow's heirs.

But it's when Rory, who is yelling at the top of his lungs, announces me and Peeta as the highlight of the daily newspaper, right there, in the center of our town square, that I realize how big the entire affair is. I make a bee line to him and snatch the example of his hands.

'_Hail to Katniss, the girl on fire!_' attached to the headline is a picture – a black and white photography – that shows me in the gown designed by Cinna, Peeta is swaying with me in the middle of the ballroom, a streak of fire incandescing from the hem of my dress. It all seems fantastic and dreamy, but it's the look in Peeta's eyes that hold me captivity to the photography.

"Looking good, Katniss!" Rory beams at me and in the space of time that I register his words he takes advantage, "Know everything about Katniss, the girl on fire!" he yells and people start to gather to buy the newspaper, right in front of me. And many don't even recognize me from the photo. I certainly wouldn't, the scrawny maid from the Undersee mansion is nothing alike the magnificent girl in the red dress with flames looking more radiant than the sun.

I ignore the curious looks and hushed whispers that follow me. When I reach the mayor's mansion the first thing that my eyes find is the carriage being loaded with suitcases, familiar suitcases. Before I realize what I'm doing my feet carry me to the entry staircase, and the air of my lungs is stolen when Madge's eye lock with mine.

She is in her school uniform, except that now she is wearing a navy jacket over, "I nearly thought that we were not saying good bye to each other," her voice weak, her eyes red and swollen.

"You're leaving," my tone is dubious, not really a question, but not really a statement either, "You can't go," but we both know that staying is not an option.

She shakes her head and lets out a humorless laugh, "I always imagined that I would stay here forever, maybe summon the courage to invite Gale for tea, maybe help Peeta in inviting _you_ for tea, maybe becoming the first female mayor of our province," all the possibilities are striking, but the hurt and sadness laced in them are too overwhelming to even spend time thinking about them.

"Madge, my daughter, is time to go," mayor Undersee appears behind her, and from where I stand I can see her mother wiping tears in the entry hall. Lavinia and Leevy are there too, crying as well.

She takes a deep breath and steps down to meet me, "I see that you're wearing it, I'm glad," she looks to the pin over my chest, the mockingjay pin. I've been wearing it absentmindedly since she gave me, Prim was the one that pointed it out, "Aunt Maysilee would be pleased, it suits you,"

"I just hope that your cousins don't mind," is a joke, because we both know that no Donner would bother with such trivial things such as a pin. The charioteer asks her is she is ready, "This is good bye?"

She nods, tears welling up in our eyes, and reality hits, "Good bye, Katniss," my friend is leaving me.

"Good bye, Madge," we hug and I take in her scent, the smell of strawberries that she loves so much. I won't have to collect strawberries anymore…

She hugs her father, smiles at her mother, hops into the carriage and waves at us for a last time before the horses, tears escaping and then she is simply gone.

There is no music in the Undersee house from there on.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Katniss," her voice apologetically, "But maybe she is going to a happier place,"

I narrow my eyes at Prim, "You say like she died,"

"Force of habit, my apologies," I sigh, is not normal to me be so emotional but the past couple of days have been a far cry to my usual steadiness, from my sadness over Madge's departure to the still unknown feelings that Peeta causes me, everything has been too much. Maybe becoming sixteen has changed that too.

"Sae is late," the observation comes instinctively, "The restaurant wasn't that busy when we dine," we share a concerned look, it's not the first time Sae got late, but in the course of time the signs of aging started to show.

"I will go see if she is alright," Prim hops from her chair and takes her cloak and basket, probably just force of habit.

* * *

The little girl makes her way in the unusual chilly air of the season, the streets dark and only the full moon illuminating her way. It's rather quiet for her taste but what is really bothering is the unsettling feeling of being observed.

She regrets not inviting her sister to come with her.

The Hob comes into view, a few guards look surprised at her, "Is everything alright little Prim?" one of them asks her. Peacekeepers are not friendly towards peasants but even them fall for the grace of the young girl.

"Yes, thank you, Sash," she smiles at the man, "Have you seen Sae? She was supposed to be at home hours ago,"

He shakes his head, "You better take a look at the kitchen, the restaurant closed a couple hours ago," she tilts her head at the information, something was extremely off. She thanked him again and made her way towards the back door of the restaurant.

She didn't notice the claw marks over the brickwork at the side of the building.

The door creak loudly, "Sae, are you in there?" the kitchen was dim and her eyes had a hard time to adjust to the light. Her tutor nowhere to be found, "Sae, please, this is not funny," because maybe, just maybe, the old woman was playing with her, although Primrose knew very well how much Sae hated these sort of jokes.

A loud crack made her wince and the door of the kitchen closed behind her, Primrose was about to turn and try to open it when a silhouette came into view, a masculine silhouette. The only light was the fire in the huge oven that Sae uses to make roasts and bakery goods, so it was hard to see who it was, all that Primrose could see was that it was a boy, a little older than her.

"You shouldn't be here, you shouldn't be here at all," his voice was shaky and he took a step towards the girl's frame, his chest was bare – and Prim could see how fit he was for youth – his spike hair was silver gray and his eyes were a bright hazel color, almost amber. His trousers were torn and he was barefooted.

"Who are you? Where is Sae?" her own voice was shaky, and her palms were sweating, she almost lost the grasp of her basket, "Sae! Sae, are you here?" she shouted and the boy gritted his teeth – or fangs, Prim realized.

"Please, I don't want to hurt you," it sounded like a plea, but it was hard to tell, his face was starting to contort in agony, "I promise you that she is fine… please, leave," his entire body started to shake violently and he fell on his knees.

Instinct kicked in and Prim launched herself to his aid, "What is happening? Can you hear me?" he growled and his head snapped to meet her scared eyes, "W-What are y-you?"

* * *

The scream was blood chilling and alarmingly familiar, and when Haymitch busted through our front door I knew that something bad had happened, "Come with me, now!" in a heartbeat I was at his side. Together we ran towards the Hob, the streets were awfully crowded for a late night, but when we reached the restaurant front the entire thing got worst.

Sae was clinging to Sash, a peacekeeper that Prim is friends with, the moment her yes laid on me she sobbed even harder, "Katniss," she mumbled and I made a bee line to her, Haymitch following me close. My heart was beating erratic, and my mind barely registered Prim's absence before she answered, "He took her…"

Something crashed.

"He was… his eyes... and he wasn't…" she mumbled or was actually saying something, but my mind was still working the part where Prim was taken, "He wasn't human, Katniss!" she yelled at me and was so striking that it was impossible for me to not meet her gaze.

"She says that this boy was a wolf or something," Sash intervenes, I exchange a look with Haymitch and he sighs heavily, "We're going to find her, Katniss," the man tries to sooth me.

Haymitch turns to Sae, "You don't think that…?" the rest of the sentence hangs in the air, but before I can ask what he is talking about, he storms out. In a haste of moment I turn to Sae, who nods, so I follow him. In seconds we are at the front porch of my house, the door is destroyed and the moment I step inside our living room I can see that the entire place follows suit.

Haymitch paces around, not really bothering in avoiding the porcelain shards on the floor, or the torn pages from old books that Prim loves, in a heartbeat I'm at my sister's bedroom door, it's is immaculate.

"Yours look different," Haymitch's voice startles me, I meet him in my room, the entire place is wrecked, "They were looking for you too," his tone is defeated.

Is not the first time that I notice that Haymitch hides things from me, in the course of my lifetime I have seen many travelers being scared away by him – all of them showing curiosity about the legendary missing princess of Panem.  
Haymitch insists that it only annoys him, saying that he cared for the two girls more than anyone else, since he was friends with the late king at the time.

"What is going on here? And you better not lie to me, I'm sick of you hiding things from me," I snap at him, my blood boiling and all I can see is red when his face assumes an apologetic form, "What did you hide from us?" my voice shaky and barely audible.

His eyes are somber and voice unusually unsteady, "Katniss…please, all that I did was to keep you girls safe," he tries to place his hands in my shoulders but I brush him off, feeling hatred coursing through my veins, "Sweetheart, listen to me, you are…" his eyes find something over my shoulder and I dare to look at it.

It's Peeta.

He is panting, clothes disheveled, blonde curls falling over his eyes, pale skin flushed due the exertion. "Katniss," he breathes and is suddenly running towards him, I turn and meet him halfway. His arms encircle my waist while mine wrap around his neck, holding tight as if my life depended on it.

"She's gone, Peeta," and suddenly I'm crying helplessly, and he is soothing me, whispering sweet words that my brain can't quite catch. My sobs becoming louder and I start making this awful chocking sounds and if wasn't for Peeta I would probably cross the line of hysteria.

"We're going to find her, Katniss," we fall to our knees, mostly because I can't stand anymore, and Peeta continues to pat my back, whispering in my ear, "I promise you, we're going to find her, I'm going to find her," and he means.

"Boy," Haymitch mutters, and from where I've buried my face in his shirt I can tell that he has shifted his head to meet Haymitch's face.

Suddenly he lifts me in his arms like a bride and makes his way outside my house. The last thing I can remember is his blue eyes watching me intently.

* * *

It could be night, it could be day, it could even be tomorrow. The night scenery provided by the large window does not tell much, but the faint moonlight helps to illuminate the foreign room, and I feel warm, too warm. But it also so feels good, so impossibly good.

Adjusting my eyes to the darkness I can see how regal and yet jovial the room is, the wooden furniture contrast with the navy curtains and muted orange carpet, some toys share space with books in shelves. There is also a few odd cups with brushes in them, another detail that takes my attention is the sole paint near the window. But it too far from sight range.

My eyes lids are heavy and I can make out the pale arm around my waist, I shift in the soft mattress and his lips graze my cheek, I'm about to say his name when a voice stops me.

"_This is unacceptable! I won't tolerate that girl presence in my house, especially on my son's bedroom, she is nothing but a piece of_…" Mrs. Mellark – what a surprise.

She is interrupted though, "_You better measure your words when you speak ill about Katniss_," Haymitch.

"_That enough, the girl is in the need of help, and we are going to support her," _the always good-hearted Mr. Mellark, there is no doubt that Peeta inherited his gentle nature,_ "And If Peeta loves that girl, there is nothing that we can do to keep them apart_,"

My heart swells and leaps to my throat, suddenly I am pretty aware that Peeta is the one enveloping me in this blissful warmth, the one whose heartbeat is pounding against my back, and how inappropriate this all is.

I wiggle from his grasp, using all my dexterity to not wake him up, but I realize that is futile. His eyes snap open the moment his hand searches for me, "You are awake," he says drowsy, he then notices how intimate and close we are, he leans on his elbows and blinks a few times adjusting to the poor illuminate room, realization of something dawns on him, "I am sorry,"

Not really sure of what he is sorry for, I just nod and shrug, "What happened, did happen," for a brief moment I think that the tears will fall, but they're not forthcoming. However something completely different settles in, "I am going,"

He turns his face to me, "I do not think that is appropriate for you to go home now," his voice concerned and firm, and something deep down within me enjoys that he cares this much for me.

I shake my head at him, "I am not going home, besides after sleeping with a boy changes your perspective of appropriate," he looks incredulously at me and I give him a sad smile, "I going to find her, and bring her back home,"

He sits up immediately, taking my hands in his, "There is no way I'm letting you go," he holds my gaze with fierce determination, and I mouth his name, hoping that my eyes do all the begging, "Not alone, anyway," and the smile that takes over my face is inevitable.

"So, what are we waiting for?" my voice hopeful and steady. I leap out of bed, search for my shoes and when I turn to see if Peeta is ready, my eyes linger on the sight of his broad shoulders hunched in order to retrieve his shoes. I don't even notice that I've been staring until he turn to me, raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

Hand in hand, we make our way down stairs. It's my first time in the Mellark mansion and it's impossible to not notice the many pieces of art in every all – their artistic quality is impressive, and for a moment I wonder is it's possible that they're work from some artisan of Twelve, all the sights are awfully familiar, but I shrug it off, there is no one that talented in Twelve, at least not that I know of.

Peeta's room is the first in the nearest from the staircase, I guess that the other two room in this wing belong to his brothers. Making our way down we're greeted by an annoyed Haymitch, a furious Mrs. Mellark and a very amused Mr. Mellark. The three pair of eyes locks immediately at us, and I gulp hard at the glare of Peeta's mother. She scrutinizes our appearances.

I still am in my maid uniform, my hair hanging loose – Peeta probably undone my braid – and Peeta clothes are completely disheveled, his vest is open and so is the first two buttons from his white shirt.

"Finally, sweetheart, if the boy wasn't such a gentleman I would have thought that the two of you're up to some funny business," Haymitch states and my face heats up right on spot and Peeta squeezes my hand reassuring, the exchange does not go unnoticed by Mrs. Mellark, though.

She scoffs, "Now that you are up from my son's bed," she does not hide her repulse at the thought, "I will ask for the both of you to leave," I look at Haymitch and he roll his eyes, but jerks his head towards the front door.

I let go of Peeta's hand and make my way out, Mr. Mellark mouth a goodbye and I nod at him. Haymitch follows close behind, and I don't dare to give a glance at Peeta, this would only encourage him in following me, and honestly all that I want it for him to stay here, where he is safe.

The moment Haymitch and I step outside the front porch the door slams with a loud bang behind us, making me wince, he mutters something about Mrs. Mellark and my subconscious tells me to ignore the foul words that he is spilling.

Before anything can be done I spin in my heels and push Haymitch, "Say it!" he stares at me, if he thought that for one second that I would forget about his secret that involves Prim and I he is wrong.

He sighs, "You're such a burden at times, sweetheart," he motions me to follow him and we start to walk again, way more slow this time though, "You are more than you think that you're,"

"What that supposed to me?"

"You seriously never thought about it? From where Prim and you came from?" his tone is incredulous, "Think about it, two girls, the exactly same age of them, the exactly same features and I'm telling you Prim looks almost as miniature of your mother,"

My heart stops for a second, "You know our mother…?" I have to remember how to breathe, and I feel dizzy.

"It's not a big deal, the entire kingdom knows your mother, you however looks a lot more with your father," I think that I'm going to scream, how could he hide this from me?!

"Haymitch, tell me who are my parents?" I hiss low at him and he sighs heavily again.

"You still don't get it? For someone so observant, you can be quite oblivious to such oblivious matters," he places his hands in my shoulders, "You're Katniss Everdeen, daughter of our late King Everdeen, the Brave and daughter of Queen Everdeen, the Wise," he holds me when my knees weaken, but he knows that I need to hear until the end, "You and Primrose are the princesses of Panem,"

* * *

_A/N: I am raining where is wet, but I just gotta say how much I love to write this story, and this was the hardest chapter to write yet, and exceptionally long too. Lots of things happened in here, and the story dynamic was slightly changed in here._

_And this is not all, the next chapter will be the last to be narrated from Katniss' point of view before another route starts. Peeta will have his own story that will mingle with Katniss's._

_For all who are still trying to figure out who Snow White is… well, yo__u guys are getting hotter, but not that accurate. And the Bad Wolf kinda a no-brainer to me.__  
__One more thing, you guys can check it out what is going to happen with Katniss and everyone else in this and other universes at my tumblr (_teawsugar_)_

_Thank you guy__s so much for you lovely reviews, I cherish them all so much!_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
A Whole New World

It may be this is it. Her mind frantically running as it sole purpose was made for this particularly event. Everything needed to be in order, in exactly sync, right on time. It was a one in a lifetime opportunity, after all.

_Or not._

Frustration; that's the word that can describe what exactly is coursing through her veins right now. It was just another silly rabbit coming out of the bushes at the bottom level of the tower. How many times that has happened so far? Uncountable…

"Silly rabbit," she muttered to herself, her finger deftly smoothing her glossy blonde hair, the same long hair that she is planning to use to escape from this forgotten tower. And maybe, just maybe, she was long forgotten too. Who would be searching for her? Who in the rightful mind would stumble into a lone stone tower in the middle of the forest? She smacks her pink lips as if helping to clear her mind from these pessimistic thoughts; she was never one to be so gloomy anyways. However, the frustrations still lingers…

Just a silly rabbit…

* * *

It fades on the background.

Everything.

My body's reaction is inhuman; I stride towards my room with determination. A plan starts to form on my turbulent and yet quiet mind, as if my brain is trapped in the eye of the storm. The entire metaphor feels so appropriate.

"Where do you think you're going?" Haymitch barks while I shoved a few pieces of clothes and some sundries in an old leather messenger bag of mine.

I spun to meet his narrowed eyes, "I'm going to find her," Sae is right behind him, watching me with pained eyes, I brush past them and make my way to the kitchen, searching for dried beef jerky, water and everything else that I could store to eat during my journey. Ceramic pots and old unused ointments vials become my utensils to store all the food that I can gather here. Their purpose is for an emergency more than anything else, I can hunt, and water won't be a problem as long as I can resort to a river.

Haymitch steps in, "You have no clue of Prim's whereabouts," he reasons. I could tell that was hard for him to see me leaving, to have Prim kidnapped, to witness his patchwork family being torn apart right in front of his eyes, but honestly, Haymitch's preoccupations were at the bottom of my list of concerns at the moment.

"You don't have it either. You said yourself, the King want both of us dead, I bet that he is behind Prim's disappearance and when I find him, he will be ruined," the somberness in my voice surprises even myself, but I meant every word. King Snow usurped the throne, killed my father, and who knows what have happened to my mother, and now Prim was his last victim. It is a mere question of time until he starts hunting me, or worse, comes after Haymitch himself and Sae or anyone else who is related to me for that matter.

"Katniss, please," and with that he drew his last resort, Haymitch never uses my name until he is desperate, "You can't go…" my fists clench, "…not alone," my fists unclench.

Sae looks at him with a set of wide eyes, while I study his features, "You're coming along?" I say haltingly, he answer comes with a firm nod, and for just a fraction of a second I might hug him, "Then hurry up and get your things, you may as well prepare that old carriage of yours," he smiles ruefully before leaving. I don't mention the fact that I was planning in stealing his vehicle, he probably knows that already.

"Katniss…" Sae's voice is weak and the inner turmoil within me is about to explode when I turn to look at her, "Bring her home," a single tear escapes and I nod slowly at her. This is a promise that I'll fulfill at any cost. Before leaving the house I take the last item on my list, the most important one, my bow along with the full quiver.

Wrapping my old leather jacket around my figure I roam to meet Haymitch.

* * *

The balloon is already half filled; the fire is already making it inflates bigger and bigger by the second. Haymitch waits inside the basket that carries oh so many memories of sunny afternoons with him, Prim and I. And is about to make another one.

"Are you ready sweetheart?" I can barely make out Haymitch's words over loud flame device. I nod and throw my bag and quiver inside the basket and leap into it, "You seem ready enough, let's go…" he trails off while looking at a point behind my shoulder.

It's loud, even with the balloon making so much noise is possible to listen to his awkward jogging, and a not so brave part of me is soaring with joy.

"Don't you dare to leave me behind," his sweet voice always so mild now carries an authority and firmness that I would not dream in questioning. I turn around in time to see him panting, struggling to catch his breath, just to take a step back before a small bag of his lands before my feet inside the basket.

"Peeta Mellark, if my memory does not fail me," Haymitch seems to moil the information, recognizing the blonde boy that always attend him at the province's bakery, the boy who is always sneaking through our garden in the silence of the night to declaim sweet nothings to me.

Haymitch adores Peeta.

Mostly because every time Peeta throws pebbles at my window Haymitch's _happens_ to be taking a light stroll near our house and the old drunk has the perfect opportunity to experiment his dusted riffle that he _coincidently_ always carry during the night. He never aims at Peeta though, but that does not me that we are going to take chances.

Peeta respects Haymitch.

And it has nothing to do with the amount of gunpowder used to scare him. It has to do with Haymitch raising me and Prim as if we were his own family, for giving us his last name. Until the discovery of my origins I was Katniss Albernathy, the niece of Haymitch Albernathy that everyone says is to akin to her uncle.

"You can't leave me," his plea breaks my small flash of memories, "I will follow you, no matter what, and not even the gods will stop me," I shake my head at him; he can't do this to me. He has to understand, he leaps inside the basket, and I know that he is celebrating on the inside, he was never that stealthy.

"No, you are staying here, safe…" my voice breaks at the word safe. My entire behavior for the past few days has been a far cry from my usual self, but due the recent events I think that I'm allowed some indulgence here, "If something happens to you…"

"What about you?!" he barks at my face, "I won't let you go, not without me by your side," the finality in his voice tells me that this is a lost battle to me.

"Whoa there boy," Haymitch huffs, and only now I notice that the balloon has already took fly, "I'm going to be honest with you, sweetheart, I always picture that hunter boy throwing a fit like this," he casts a glance towards the land beneath us, "Looks like we have some goodbyes to do,"

I ignore his reference of Gale, especially the part where he compares him to Peeta. No once in my life they inhabited my thoughts together. For some reason my mind is not able to form any coherent idea involving the two of them. So I focus on the present moment.

The square is crowded, every time Haymitch uses the balloon everyone comes to see it on the sky, this time everyone is hooting and cheering though. Well, except Mrs. Mellark, even from this altitude I can spot her twisted features near the bakery façade, Mr. Mellark broad figure is by her side, even from here I can also make it wave of hands and happy face.

"Your mother is so going to kill me," I whisper absentmindedly, almost slapping myself for giving me away.

Peeta grins at me, "Still trying to get on her good side?" at this Haymitch snorts.

"When this is all over she is the one trying to get on your good side, heck! If I had to guess I would say that she is going to be all over your feet!" he guffaws and an actual giggle escapes me from the thought of Mrs. Mellark humiliating herself in order to be on my good graces.

"What is he talking about?" Peeta questions and I remember that he is completely unaware of my true identity, "Katniss?"

I take a deep breath, "Peeta, I not who you think I am,"

"That is an understatement," Haymitch interjects.

Peeta looks back and forth between us, his eyes wide, "What is really happening here?"

Haymitch and I exchange a look, is not like I am afraid to tell the truth to Peeta, on the contrary, if there is someone who is going to understand and help me with anything it him – I could name Gale for the task too, however his currently location is unknown to me – besides I don't have reasons to hide anything from him.

He nods and emits small sounds every now and then, Haymitch recreates all the tiny details with his narrative, from our arrival to the Province of Twelve to Prim's kidnapping. At some particular bit of information I have to stop and ask him to repeat it, because there are things that I do not know myself, as for an example that the jacket that I always have with me – the one that I was found wrapped in – actually belonged do my father.

"_Katniss Everdeen_," Peeta says, tasting the sound of my real last name, "It may sound silly, but it suits you," he smiles brightly at me.

"So you are not astonished or anything?" an insecure side of me blooms at the moments, maybe Peeta Mellark is not some chivalrous cavalier that comes to my rescue when I need, maybe from now on he will see me as a princess, maybe I won't be the same in his eyes anymore. The idea scares the life out of me.

His smile becomes shy, "You were always the queen of my heart, _always_," and just like that he was able to melt any insecurity and doubt in my mind, and if was not for Haymitch's sharply glare I would have done something inconsequential.

"Ease there boy, I still am her mentor, and considering that I am the only grown-up here, yours too," he huffs, and seems that only now Peeta remembered that Haymitch is still here too, his pale cheeks become crimson red, "So yeah, behave,"

My mouth opens and closes a couple of times before a real question pops, "So, where exactly we are going? Is not like we can hop off in the middle of the Kingdom's Capitol and burst into the Royal Castle,"

Haymitch grins, "I suggest you to sit over there with your boy and maybe take a nap, we are going to Eleventh," he says like is the most obvious thing.

"The 11th Province…?" Peeta voices our mutual question.

"Yeap," Haymitch emphasizes the 'p' on the word, like again, is the most obvious thing on the entire world. Peeta and I look at each other, huge smiles mirror our excitement.

Being from the Province of Twelve limits us to our territory, which consists on our town, the coal mines and the wild forest, the east and west are surrounded by mountains, while down south resides the remaining ruins of Thirteen – or for what Gale told me, the Witches Realm – and as for the north of our province there is road that link us to Eleven.

The Province of Eleven once was green just like ours, maybe even more, they were responsible for the majority of crops that sustain the Kingdom of Panem. However, during the course of time and the human action affecting the region, soon the territory of Eleven, which is the biggest of all, became a vast and arid desert.

Very little is known about their means of survival, all that we learn at school is that they still cultivate crops and herbs, through floating gardens in the middle of the desert and that they have a special source of water.

Their hierarchical system is quite unique, too. They have some sort of parallel monarchy happening there, I once read at the newspaper that the soon to be king is only eighteen years old. However, is quite the common knowledge that King Snow disapproves this, or any sort of independent government for that matter, that is the reason why Thirteen was vanished. But magic pales in comparison with food in terms of need, so there is very little that Snow can do about that without having major troubles with the people of Eleven.

The prospect of getting to know the Great Desert of Eleven is borderline amazing and I feel eager, excited and young. It helps my mind to stay clear from thoughts involving Prim…

* * *

Prim, she is all that my mind can project. Sadly, her face is the protagonist of nightmares that I can muster the courage to remember. But Peeta is there, right next me, the jacket of his three piece suit shielding me from the cold wind that hits us. However my mind also registers that is not the jacket that is keeping me warm, but his steady arms.

We are sited somewhat comfortably in one of the corner of the basket, and a blush comes rushing to my cheeks when I noticed that I am nestled between his legs, but don't dare to move a single muscle. Haymitch is right in front of us, staring ahead; my eyes catch the light in his familiar grey eyes, with only the help of the light coming from the hydrogen fire. Because is the night sky on the horizon now.

"Peeta," is a mixture of plea and whisper. I am on my feet in a blink of eyes, and my breath is stolen. The sky is impossibly translucent. We can see all the stars, even planets from where we are, one of them stand out having a ring around it, another has a texture similar to the moon, I never saw anything like that.

"Pretty impressive isn't?" Haymitch says to us, "No one really knows why, but only here you can see the sky like this, but just between us, this is all an illusion," he whispers.

"What? How come this be an illusion?" in all honesty I do believe that is an illusion, because is not naturally possible for something be this majestic, but I do want to know how he knows this.

"A friend of mine did it," is an enigmatic answer, but considering that Haymitch worked for the King during a brief moment of his life is entirely possible for him to come across some sorcerer. Sorcerers are not alike the wizards from Five or the witches from Thirteen. Sorcerers are natural from the Third Province, they are studious people, always coming up with novelties in the hopes of improving our lives – they are responsible for many inventions, like the brooms with life of their own and the legendary dust that makes you fly, and probably the only ones capable of creating such stunning sight.

I take my time gazing the stars, false or not the view remains beautiful, the deep blue that fades into a lighter shade at the line of the horizon is dotted with millions of shiny stars, and then I see it. A shooting star, and since my birthday I make another silent wish.

My eyes are closed, and I can hear the distinct sound of Peeta sketching something on his notebook. Should have known, he carries it everywhere he goes, in the school or even during a stroll to the meadow during summer with me. I don't even dare to look behind my shoulder, I know what, _who_ to be more precisely, he is sketching anyways…

"Look at that," Haymitch ruins the silence with his sudden enthusiasm. I open my eyes. I feel my jaw go slack.

It's a ship. Or what I take for a ship, I've never seen a real one in my life, just a few photographs at the newspaper and books, whenever they talked about the Fourth Province. But the much that I know says that they only course through water, never heard about a ship that sails the sky.

"Mr. Albernathy, what is that?!" Peeta seems stunned just as I am. He holds his ground though, he voice is firm and his stance shows that he is ready to get into action.

"That Mr. Mellark, is our ride to Eleven," the ship gets closer I can see the huge white wings stroking the air with strength. Haymitch elevates the balloon higher, so we can descent above the mainmast of the ship. A ladder is placed on the side of the basket and both Peeta and I shoot a wary look at Haymitch, who just shrugs and starts to climb down without much warning.

We follow suit and I have an inner debate of whether I want Peeta or the rest of the crew to see my stockings and undergarments. Peeta is almost obvious of a choice, but still I try with all my might to keep my dress from waving according to the wind, hoping that the poor lights of the deck won't show much.

It takes about eight minutes to hit the wooden deck, Peeta helps me to descent the final steps and looking around I see a mob surrounding us. Peeta takes a protective stance in front of me, and despite the looks I know that Peeta could easily take anyone from this ship's crew, if we were not so outnumbered.

"_Ahoy, me hearties!_" a loud voice booms from somewhere and the brig starts to make a path, the few torches in hand come to clear the sight. I speck something dreadful, those men look nothing as the fisherman that I saw in encyclopedias about the Fourth Province. A man with tanned skin and dark eyes emerged from the end of the path of night lights.

He was wearing a black hat with white feathers adorning it, a worn out wool shirt and slacks covered with grimy aspect, his boots seemed ancient, but the most stunning characteristic was his hand, or lack of thereof. As replacement, there was a hook.

"Chaff! You old dog!" Haymitch barks, then the two men hug in a brotherly embrace, "Glad to see, but I take it as a bad sign though,"

Chaff sighs audibly, as well a few men around us, "Right you are, my friend," many of the sailors had resumed their previous activities, but they are still looking at me and Peeta. It seemed that Haymitch was a familiar figure to them, "I have to introduce you to someone,"

Chaff turned around and looked up to the mizzenmast; from where I stood I could barely see the silhouette hanging by the ropes.

"Oi, Thresh! Come over here!" he shouted on top of his lungs and whoever it was made a swift move, an acrobatic one, and hanged by the rope, flying from the side of the boat and leaping into midair, just to land a few feet from us on his feet. I was mesmerized.

Thresh was a monolith, taller and stronger than any boy that I have ever met, taller than Gale, stronger than Peeta. He has satin skin and dark eyes that seemed more like black marbles, "What do you need, Captain?" his voice was thundering across the deck and I shivered involuntary.

"Haymitch meet our ruler, our true King. This is Thresh Malik, heir of the Sand Throne," the reverence in Chaff's voice was somewhat confusing. Thresh spoke to him like a servant, and there was his own captain reverencing him. Maybe the fact that Thresh was only sporting a baggy pair of pants and a vest also helped to downgrade his looks of a leader.

Peeta and I share what it seemed to be the millionth look between us, every time something extraordinary happens I had to confirm in his eyes that I was not hallucinating.

"King Thresh I would like you to introduce you to my friend Haymitch Albernathy, and his two…" Chaff motioned his hand at us, as if noticing our presence for the very first time.

Haymitch blinked a few times before composing himself, "Oh, let me introduce you to my protégé Peeta Mellark, heir of the Mellark House," Chaff nodded solemnly, the Mellarks were famous due their pastries, the cakes being the Kingdom's absolute favorite, King Snow himself had praised the sweet piece of heaven – and my heart always warmed at the thought that not even a cold man like Snow could resist to Peeta's masterpieces.  
"And this is my protégée, Katniss Everdeen,"

There. It was like the entire ship had stopped. Wait.

_The entire ship had stopped._

Only the distinct sound of the wind blowing was filling the air.

Chaff gaped at me, while Thresh stared incredulously, "You said Katniss… _Everdeen_?" his voice was dripping hope and amazement in his words.

"The one and only," Haymitch concluded, before I could say a word Chaff had me in his arms and spun me around, "Easy there Chaff, or Mr. Mellark here will make you walk the plank," the crew around laughed but Chaff obeyed with a smile on his face.

"I am sorry for my improper behavior your highness," it wasn't a mockery. Quite the contrary the respect in his voice was identical to the one he used to address Thresh.

Everything seemed more than surreal, like a long dream that you don't really know how it started and how to control it, "First things first, you are pirates…" I looked around, the word pirate was foreign to me, but somehow it felt right to use it with them, "…and where are we?" that was the most confusing part of it all.

We were supposed to be heading the Eleventh Province, but here it was the ruler working under the Pirate flagship, nothing made any sense to me.

Thresh sighed, "I am sorry to inform you, Lady Everdeen, but the province has been taken by our enemies," by enemies I knew quite well to whom he was referring, "but fell more than welcomed aboard the Jolly Roger,"

* * *

The beauty enters the majestic castle that is bound to be her home from now on, she could feel the tears threatening to surface again, she consider everything that she was leaving behind, with that thought in mind Madge took one last look to her previous path, her eyes traveled to the chauffeur who was still getting her suitcases out of the automobile, to the eerie lifeless garden of the mansion, to the dense woods that separated the property from the town and lastly to the snowcapped mountains that surrounded the 2nd Province, separating her from the rest of the world, separated her from her family, her friends, her entire life…

"Is everything alright, milady?" the chauffeur asked her, placing the last pieces of luggage at the entrance of the main hall, but she wasn't able to speak, her voice would surely betray her, so she nodded quietly at him. She took one last breath before crossing the gigantic doorway and she immediately lost the very own breath at the sight of the room.

Every wall was decorated with unique and striking paintings; all of them were master pieces. She once heard a rumor about how people in this kingdom enjoy to flaunt their opulence by displaying masterpieces like these in every corner of their properties, apparently it was true.

Her eyes met one piece which she sensed some familiarity with, something about the color or the scene itself, as if she had seen it before, the painting was huge and was just a feet above her, so she could touch it, even though she knew that was childish to touch something so precious as a beautiful painting, but she had this urge to make contact with this piece, because it resembled so much of her homeland… the way that the sunset illuminated the woods…

"Home," she whispered, not noticing the massive presence that was admiring her from the top of the marble staircase in the center of the hall.

"Home is where your heart is," the grave voice pronounced, making her jump startled, "I am sorry, didn't mean to startle you, but you soon shall see that not scaring others is an awfully hard task for me," he apologized, Madge looked up to where the voice was coming from, but the lights were too dim to see the face of the speaker, but her instincts told her that this was the whole point.

* * *

_A/N: First of all, sorry for the huge interval in this story, I was so caught up in other things that I barely notice the time._

_I would like to do some acknowledgment to , sorry to put you through such painful wait! Hope it was worth it._

_There were some amends made in this chapter, and just to clarify Malik means King, it seemed right to be Thresh last name on this story. And sorry for the grammatical mistakes, I will be reading all the previous chapters in other to correct them. (For some reason betas run from my stories)._

_And last of all, yeah there were a few guesses right about Snow White… the character introduced in this chapter is a new one: Rapunzel. I didn't consider her at first but her parallel is such a joy that is nearly impossible to not write about her, it's like they are, really, the same character (in my head)._

_And Happy New Year!_

_P.S.: Anyone __notice the new Story Cover art?__ And a hint, Rapunzel is a character that has not made an appearance in the story yet._


End file.
